Maybe
by MistressKirya13
Summary: Sequel to Undisclosed Desires  Irina Labelle had left Hogwarts to fulfill her new life as a mother. She left behind her friends, her family, and Oliver. Nowadays,Irina spends her time taking care of her baby and hiding from her old life. Oliver/OC
1. Forever and Ever

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter One

* * *

><p>"That's it! I'm leaving right now!" I screamed out. I dragged my suitcase full of clothes and headed down the stairs.<p>

"Irina! Darling, why? Why are you leaving?" My mother frantically asked. "Please Irina! Don't leave!"

"I'm sick and tired of this family! I _need_ to leave!" I yelled back at her.

"Irina!" My mother ran over to me and gripped onto my arm. "I'm so sorry Irina, please, please don't leave Mummy. Mummy is going to fix whatever is wrong. Please tell Mummy what's wrong." She looked into my periwinkle eyes with hers.

I almost broke down.

I pulled my arm away from her and headed for the door. I opened the door, letting the August wind play with my hair. It took a lot for me to not cry and say, "It's you Mother. It's you and Connor and there's no way to fix this bullshit of a family we have. You don't need me in this family; you and Connor can live happily as a family forever and ever. I just can't. Not with you two. I know you replaced me with Connor long ago, I'm just a waste of space." I walked of my home, where I had horrible memories but some were good, and never turned back.

My mother stopped screaming my name.

Good.

It was already August, and I had been home from Hogwarts for about a month and a few days. I still haven't told my mother about being pregnant because how could I? She's so happy and everything is just simply perfect for her. Without me in the picture, my mother seriously can live happily with my stepbrother Connor forever.

While being pregnant, I realized that I have to sacrifice my own happiness for others. Sometimes I just want to be selfish and say no, but I can't. Because then I feel like I might be a selfish mother, and I just can't. I need to be the best mother a child can ever have.

I had no idea where I was going. I mean I didn't think my plan to run away would be this easy. I hadn't really planned ahead after this. I thought Connor was going to be home and stop me from leaving, but luckily he had some urgent ministry work so he had left. And my mother's so weak without me that I took this chance to leave.

I needed to go somewhere, where they wouldn't know who I am, and somewhere where Connor couldn't find me. He's good at finding me, even though he's an adopted brother, he acts like he's my blood brother. He knows everything about me. He's just _perfect_.

I used to despise him, but slowly he had grown on me. But sometimes I hated him because I _know_ my mother loved him way more than she had ever loved me.

I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, and my stomach growled. Damn it, I should have eaten before running away.

I stopped walking and softly patted my stomach. I ate twice as much as I did before, and I loved it. I always loved eating, and I felt like my baby was just like me. I grinned. I hope my baby looked just like me.

And I hope my baby had Oliver's amber eyes or his dark brown hair.

Oliver, I missed him so much. He had written to me everyday. I used to write back to him, but then I realized I couldn't, because I would want to see him, tell him and then it would ruin all of his dreams.

It's okay if my dreams were ruined, because I mean, I didn't even have any dreams. And you can't ruin anything that's not even there right?

I closed my eyes and took in a big deep breath. I need to go somewhere; I need to feed my baby, and myself. I need to start a new life.


	2. Seventeen and Pregnant

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>"Auntie Clara, how are you?" I asked, my mom's estranged sister. She looked at me, surprised.<br>"Irina? Is that really you?"

I nodded my head. "Yep, and you still look young as ever Auntie Clara." I smiled.

My aunt Clara grinned and she shook her head. "You're such a charmer. Come on in Irina!" she exclaimed and then ushered me inside her home.

Her home, as I last remembered, about ten years ago used to be so lively and homey. But now it looked dark and cold.

It's been so long, I couldn't believe Aunt Clara still lived here. I sat down on her worn out brown sofa, and looked at her. She sat across from me and stared back.

How awkward.

"So how are you?" I asked her, trying to break the silence.

"I've been good. And you Irina?"

"Same here. So uh, I just came by to say hello." I told her.

"Really? Well hello."

Merlin, why was she making this hard for me? I was going to ask her if I could live here, but since she's making this super awkward, I won't be able to.

"Irina, you're about seventeen right?" Aunt Clara asked.

"I'm going to turn seventeen next week actually." I said, realizing it. Damn. I'm seventeen and pregnant.

"Well have you made any plans for a party?"

I shook my head no. "I'm not into parties." What a lie. I loved parties. I loved getting fucked up. But I can't anymore, because of this baby.

"Oh wow. You're so mature. I remember when you were four; you used to love to go to parties. Merlin, so much can change in time huh?" Aunt Clara had a dazed out look in her eyes. She looked like she was reminiscing.

My Aunt Clara and my mother are identical twin sisters, but they do not look anything alike. My mother had soft brown wavy hair, and my Aunt Clara has black and white strands of hair, looking super old. She got married once, but her husband had divorced her when I was still little. She never had children, and so she would love it when I used to come over. But then, my mom had a fight with her and so I had stopped coming over.

I wondered why they fought, but my mother never told me. I was really curious now, to ask Aunt Clara.

"I'll go and get you some tea." Aunt Clara said and then headed toward the kitchen.

I heard a meowing, and then looked down. A big brown cat was sitting next to me, looking up at me with its blue eyes. "Hello there," I said with a smile. The cat nuzzled its nose with mine.

I frowned, missing Juno, my own cat. Sadly, I had to leave her behind at home because she could be safer there.

"So, how's your mother?" Aunt Clara asked me from the kitchen.

"Uh, she's good."

"That's good."

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It said, eight-forty. Shit, I need to find somewhere to go quick.

"Um, Aunt Clara, I need to go."

"And where do you need to go?" She came out of the kitchen with a tray of biscuits and two cups of tea.

"I'm on-"

"You're pregnant aren't you?" she suddenly asked me. My eyes widened. Oh no, how'd she figure it out? I looked down at my stomach; my pregnancy isn't that visible!

"How-how do you know?" I exclaimed.

"You know, ever since you were little, I would treat you like my own daughter. Technically we may not be mother and daughter, but you are my niece. It's sort of like mother or should I say, Aunt instinct." She sat down and looked me straight into my eyes. "You know why you stopped coming here Irina?"

I shook my head. "No."

"It's because your mother got jealous. You used to come here everyday because your mother didn't know how to take care of you. And since we used to spend so much time together, you used to call me Mummy. You would refuse to call your own mother Mummy, and so your mother got mad and refused to talk to me, claiming I was stealing you away." Aunt Clara sighed and shook her head. "Ever since then, your mother never spoke to me. But here you are again, coming back to me. It's strange isn't it? How things eventually work out."

Maybe that explains why I never got along with my own mother.

"Anyway, you're here because your mother kicked you out from home?"

"Pretty much yeah." I said.

She smiled and got up. She walked over to me and sat next to me. She grabbed my hand and slowly caressed it. "You are welcome to stay here. I'll take care of you and help you. Even though I've never really been a mother to a child, we can both learn together."

I bit my lip. "Seriously? Thank you so much Auntie Clara." I said and hugged her tight.

This felt so _right_.


	3. I Hate Her So Much Sometimes

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Three

Oliver Wood

* * *

><p>"I'm going to propose to her tonight," Justin, my cousin said to me as we walked through my backyard. "She's the one."<p>

"You're going to settle down? Justin, you've only been going out with her for less than two months! And you're going to marry her?" I asked him, astonished. Justin was the biggest player I know, and this girl that he had met at a party was able to change him just like that! I've met her a couple of times, but I didn't really sense she was a miracle worker.

"I love Taylor so much, she makes my heart feel so content. Don't you know what I'm talking about Oliver? Don't you feel this way with Irina?"

Irina.

She felt like a distant memory. Literally the last time we spoke was that time at the platform. We had owled each other for about a week when she told me she'd be too busy to write to me. So, we stopped writing. I missed her, but I was busy with my internship with Puddlemere United, I didn't think about her as much. But there were some moments when I wanted to hear her voice saying my name.

"I don't know. We stopped talking." I said, kicking a pebble.

"What? Why?"

"We're just so busy. We don't have time, I guess,"

Justin looked at me straight in my eyes. "After all the trouble you guys went through to get together, you let her go just like that?"

"What am I supposed to do? I don't want to annoy her, you know how easily annoyed she gets! Besides, she's freaking bipolar! One minute she loves me, but the next she's not even talking to me!"

"Oliver, you're just like that!" Justin exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well she's even worse. And whatever, it really doesn't matter. I'm just giving her space."

"You know where she lives right? Why don't you just go visit her? Like a surprise visit?"

"Justin, don't tell me what do with Irina. I can handle her. Just give her a big box filled with food, and we'll be back together in a heartbeat."

"She's not just some animal. She's a girl you know,"

"_What_? Justin, this girl, Taylor is seriously fucking with your brain." I said to him, shaking my head. "You were the one who pretty much told me girls are like puppies. All they want is just love and to be taken cared of."

"Yeah, well that was before I met Taylor. She's not a animal or a puppy. She's just a girl, who loves me for me and I love her for her." Justin said dreamily.

I looked at him, a bit jealous. I mean, he's always been such a jerk to girls, and then all of a sudden he finds the perfect girl for him just like that! How does he get things so easily?

"Maybe I should do a get together with my Quidditch team members? She'll come right?"

"Why don't you two just hang out? Why are you making things complicated?"

"Because, I don't want to act like I missed her. Otherwise she's going to think I have no life Justin. You don't know her so well, Irina gets really conceited."

Justin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Whatever man. All I can tell you is that she's a girl and she has feelings and you should consider them." He walked back into the house.

"It's Irina! She really doesn't care!" I shouted back and caught up with him at home.

* * *

><p>My parents had gone on vacation to Scotland for the weekend, leaving me with the house all to myself.<p>

Free house equals insane party. And if there is an insane party, Irina will definitely come. She wouldn't miss it for the world. I've noticed, she really likes to get fucked up.

"Hey Oliver, I'd like you to meet Taylor's sister, Katy." Justin said, holding to his girlfriend Taylor's hand. A girl, who looked so similar to Taylor smiled at me. She had big blue eyes and black short hair.

"Welcome," I said to her. "So uh, I know it doesn't look like a party yet, because there practically isn't anyone here, but it's going to get packed soon." I grinned. "So, uh you want water or Firewhiskey?"

"Firewhiskey please," Katy said to me. I hand her a cup of Firewhiskey, and I watched as Justin and Taylor head up to my room. I hope they don't do anything that would require me to get rid of my bed sheets.

I take a seat by the stairs, leaving the front door open, waiting for people to show up. More like, Irina to show up.

Katy sat next to me and took a gulp of her drink. "So, uh, what year are you in?"

"I'm going to my last year. You?"

"I'm entering my sixth year. You go to Hogwarts right?"

I nod my head, "Yeah. Where do you go?"

"I go to a public Wizardry school near my home. It's nameless." She says with a grin. "Hogwarts sounds pretty cool."

"It is." I say, and take a sip of my drink.

"I've never gone away from home."

"Why not? It's a great experience," I told Katy. A few kids from my Gryffindor house walked in.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Oliver!" they shouted, and then one of them said, "Where's your music player? Let's get this party started!"

I pointed to the living room, and they practically ran in there. I smirked, and then looked over at Katy. She smiled at me.

Katy and I talked some more, while more people piled into my house. It was about ten-thirty, and still no Irina.

About eleven-thirty, Noelle and Yin came.

"Hey guys!" I shouted through the music. "Where's the other idiot?"

Noelle shrugged and Yin shouted, "She has a cold! But she told me to say hi to you!"

What? A cold? That's the lamest excuse ever. "Right. Yeah, thanks." I said, and walked away. I headed into the kitchen and took out a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Hey, have you seen my sister?" Katy asked.

I shook my head. "Last time I checked, they were in my room!"

"Well, which way is your room?"

"I'll show you!" I shouted and then took her up the stairs to my room.

I knocked on the door and when I got no reply I opened it. My room was messy, but empty. I looked at Katy who looked back at me. "Where are they?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. They're probably hanging out downstairs or something." I walked into my room and took a seat on the bed. "Hey, I'm going to be in here for a while. On your way out can you close the door?"

"Can I stay with you? I mean I don't really feel comfortable downstairs," Katy said. "I promise I won't annoy you." She smiled.

"Okay," I said and she took a seat next to me on the bed.

I looked down at my sneakers and wondered why in the world Irina didn't show up. I missed her so freaking much! Maybe she knew that I missed her like hell, so she had to somehow tease me. Merlin, I hate her so much sometimes.

"What are you thinking about?" Katy softly asked. "You look like you're getting pissed off."

"Huh? Really? Sorry. It's just the girl who I call as my girlfriend didn't show up. We haven't been talking for a while." I told Katy.

Katy looked a taken a back. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Oh shit, sorry. I should have told you,"

"Oh no, it's fine. I mean it makes sense that a really great looking guy as yourself has a girlfriend. I should have figured it out." Katy said.

"Yeah, well it's nothing really. This girl I'm seeing, well I'm not even _seeing_ her. We haven't really talked since school ended. We used to write but she got busy. Things just aren't really working out."

"Do you miss her?"

"Hell yeah I miss her. But I feel like I'm the only one who's missing her. It's not fair if she's not missing me too. For some reason, I feel like she's off having a fun time, while I'm here just wondering where the hell she is!"

"Oliver, I'm not sure if you call this a relationship," Katy said. "Because last time I checked, a relationship works both ways."

That's true! Where the hell is Irina? She needed to know that!

"Do you love her?" Katy asked.

I nodded my head, "I did- er I mean, I do. Ugh, I mean I'm pretty crazy about her. But I don't want to be if I'm going to be the only one crazy for her."

"Why don't you just talk to her? Don't let your pride get in the way."

"Why can't I? She always lets her pride get in the way! Why can't I for once let my pride up? Why do I always have to put it down? I'm a man, I need to always have my pride!"

Katy grinned. "You're such an idiot. Well, I don't know what to tell you. I never really had a successful relationship."

I chuckled, "Yeah I don't think successful relationships exist."

"I think you're right," Katy said, agreeing.

She looked me into my eyes and I looked right back into hers.

"I didn't notice Katy, but you have really pretty blue eyes." I said to her.

"My eyes are pretty? Oliver, have you seen _yours_? They're absolutely beautiful." She breathed out.

I don't think I've ever really blushed in my life. "Thanks," I mumbled. "Where do you get your eyes from?"

"My mum. These are her eyes,"

"Well, I have to meet your mum someday, to thank her for giving you these nice blue eyes. They're blue like the sky on a warm sunny day."

Katy blushed and whispered, "Your amber eyes are just breathtaking, and there isn't anything I can compare them to."

I didn't know we were so close to each other. My heartbeat paced quickly. "You know, no one really said anything about my eyes. No one,"

"Well they're blind then,"

"Yeah, they are." I leaned closer, inches away from Katy's lips. We both closed our eyes and kissed.


	4. A Boy or A Girl or Even a Goblin

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Four:

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks since Auntie Clara welcomed me into her home. It's been two weeks since Auntie Clara gotten super sick. Two weeks since she's been stuck in the hospital.<p>

I was preparing a basket full of food for her, because she refused to eat the food at the hospital. I don't know what sort of illness had overcome her and neither do the doctors so that's why she's being held up in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I visit her mostly everyday, when my pregnancy doesn't get in the way. Lately my baby's been kicking like crazy.

My stomach's gotten so big; I have to wear baggy clothing now. Aunt Clara bought me a few dresses to wear, but I felt like an old woman in them, so that's why I don't wear them. Instead I wear baggy pants and an oversized shirt with a cap. At least I looked sporty and fat than an old woman.

I placed an apple in the basket and put the cover on top. In the basket were the usual, a few sandwiches, a carton of juice, and an apple. I really couldn't make anything, so Aunt Clara had to just eat this.

I grabbed the basket and walked toward the fireplace. I took some floo powder and shouted, "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!"

Immediately I felt my body transported to the hospital.

I stumbled out of the fireplace. The fireplace landed me into the waiting room of the hospital and I headed toward the Visiting. "Hello Karen," I said to the woman sitting behind the counter.

"Hi there Irina! How are you this fine afternoon?"

I smiled, "I'm doing wonderful so far. And you?"

"I'm doing great. And how's the baby?"

"The baby's doing fine."

"When do you want to check the gender of the baby?" Karen asked excitedly.

I shook my head, "I told you before Karen. I'm just going to wait until it comes out. If I find out the gender now, I'm going to feel even more close to it. Anticipating the gender makes me not want to imagine what it would look like if it's a boy or a girl or even a goblin." I said with a grin.

Karen rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well then! Your Aunt's in her room. She just came back from the examination room. It seems she's doing well."

"Okay, thank you Karen."

I walked toward my Aunt's room. I went inside, to see my Aunt lying down on the bed, muttering something.

"Hello Auntie Clara." I said, and placed the basket on a chair. I walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Irina! Darling! How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm good, and so is the baby. How are you?"

Aunt Clara looked away from me and looked at the window. She looked worse, from the first day I came to see her. She had more strands of grey hair and her skin began to become wrinkly. Her eyes looked so tired all the time, and she smelled awfully like the hospital.

"What's wrong Auntie?" I asked, a bit afraid. She didn't look like she was okay.

"Nothing Irina. I don't want you to worry, especially since you're having a baby."

"Aunt Clara, I heard from the nurse that you're doing well. What's wrong then?"

"They say that, but I don't feel well. I'm sorry Irina. You come to me and I'm stuck in this wretched hospital! I'm trying to get better as fast as I can." Aunt Clara said and grabbed my hands. She looked at me with her tired out eyes into my periwinkle eyes.

I nodded my head agreeing with her. "Yes, try as hard as you can to feel better." I hugged her tightly.

She then lets go of me and asks, "So what's for lunch?"

I got up and walked over to the basket. I picked it up and said, "Some sandwiches, juice and-" I dropped the basket and covered my mouth with my hand. My eyes widened and I ran into the bathroom.

I kept throwing up. My head was spinning. I rested my head on the bathroom floor and I could faintly hear my Aunt shouting my name.

* * *

><p>"Nobody's home to take care of you? Then you're just going to have to stay here Miss." The doctor named, Candice said to me.<p>

I shook my head, "No, no it's okay. I'll be all right. I just need to rest in my own bed. I might throw up some more here. I'm not really comfortable in the hospital."

Candice looked at me. "No, Miss. You need to stay here, at least for the night."

"And I told you I can't."  
>"If you want to leave so badly, then you're going to have to request someone to pick you up. I will not risk a pregnant woman to be left alone and out."<p>

I've always been alone, why won't she just let me live the way I always live?

"Ugh, fine." I muttered. I knew she wasn't going to let me go easily.

"I'm going to send in a nurse to watch after you. She'll be here soon." Candice said and as soon as she left the room, I sat up and started to change out of the stupid hospital's robes and into my baggy crap. Luckily I didn't vomit on my clothes.

I quickly walk out of the room they had put me in and head toward the exit of the hospital.

I never looked back.


	5. I Can't Believe It

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Five:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Irina,<em>

_ I know you told us that we shouldn't contact you anymore because you don't want to burden our lives and shit, but I thought you should know that Noelle and I miss you very much. We miss your crazy-ness and you loud mouth. I can't believe I just wrote that._

_ Anyway, I thought I should update you on everything that's going on because even though you don't want to include yourself in our lives, I would love to include you in mine. So, I'll start off with the basics, like my internship in Scotland at Celestial Medical Hospital is going pretty well. I met this kid there, who has some unknown disease, which everyone's trying to figure out. Even though he feels like he won't live for long, he's super sweet and friendly. I made Noelle come by one day and visit him, and guess what! She's in love with him! I don't even know how this even happened, but now she's asking me whether or not she should tell him. I'm confused as well! I want them to be together but if anything happens to him, I don't want either of them to get hurt. Ugh, I'm such a horrible person Irina, I set them both up and if he dies, Noelle will never forgive me because she'll blame me for introducing him to her! And even though I have no fault in this, because it is technically her fault for falling in love with him after all, she'll need someone to blame and it will obviously be me. Seriously Irina, what do I do? _

_ Besides this dilemma, everything else is going great. Scotland is such a beautiful country! And the boys here are super cute. But I'm not looking at any of them, because things with Xavier and I are doing great. He's so amazing Irina! He visits me in Scotland every weekend and brings me so many treats! I'm head over heels for him!_

_ Oh yes, and I should let you know, Oliver is doing okay. I know you're most likely wondering. He had a party recently, and it was of course boring. He asked about you, but I told him you were sick. You know, I don't understand why you can't tell him about his child you are bearing. I believe he has the right to know. But whatever, this is your relationship with him you're risking. All I'm going to tell you is that whatever choice you make, you have to keep your child's feelings in mind. _

_ So yeah, that's pretty much it. Tell me how things are going with you and what not. I'll be waiting for your letter. _

_ Love,_

_ Yin _

I folded up the letter and placed it on the small table by the bathtub. I let out a sigh, and closed my eyes as the warm water soothes my body. I missed you too Yin.

It's a Saturday night, and here I am, home alone, taking a bath. I never in my wildest Saturdays imagined this. And here I am. It's crazy how life changes so quickly. Last year, on a Saturday I was out drinking and partying, and the next year on a Saturday I was all alone. I can't believe it.

I opened my eyes and looked at my big stomach. Damn, it was fucking huge. But it is a bit cool and scary. It's cool how one person can bring another person to this world. Well, not one person, you need two people to create another, but whatever. And it's scary because they could end up being just like you. It's like you have a little mini you walking around, learning to talk, learning to make friends etc. It's super scary how every decision you make from now on is going to affect this little creature. How scary.

My stomach gave out an excruciating pain. I gasp, trying to understand where the pain was coming from. I tried to sit up, but then I felt a gush of water coming out of my womanhood. My eyes widen. What the hell? What's going on?

I started to scream. My whole body started to hurt. Oh my merlin! I was not going to give birth right now! No way! "AHHHHHHHH!" Someone stop this pain! Please!

I felt like all the muscles in my body were being activated. They were tightening and releasing all at once. Sweat started to fall off my forehead into the bloody water of the bathtub. I felt like a lightening bolt hit my body.

The pain kept on going for what felt like hours. My entire body was so weak; I couldn't even stay awake. I kept on pushing while shouting some incoherent words. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuuuuuuckkk!"

I pushed a few one times, feeling my womanhood ripping apart. And with one final push, it was so powerful, I was sure this was it.

A baby's cry never sounded so beautiful to me before. Now it was like a lullaby. With all my remaining strength, I picked up my baby from the dirty water filled with my blood.

I couldn't contain my tears, and let them flow onto my _daughter_. I have a daughter. Can you believe it?

"Hi there," I whispered to her. Her eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell whose eyes she got. But she had beautiful little black hair on her head and her skin colour was of her mine. I let out a small laughter. She's _my_ daughter.

She moved around in my arms, and I softly kissed her on the forehead. Merlin, she's so gorgeous. I seriously can't believe I just gave birth to this stunning creature. She's just so beautiful, so innocent, and so holy. Holy. Holly. Holly Labelle. Yeah, Holly Labelle.

"Welcome to this world, Holly Labelle."


	6. Seven Years Later

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Six

Oliver Wood

* * *

><p>"Oliver. Oliver. Oliver…" I opened my eyes, which showed me the prettiest girl in the world. She looked at me with a smile and kissed me on the lips. "Morning Oliver," she whispered.<p>

"Morning," I said back to her and grinned.

She grinned as well. "Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"I don't know. For some reason whenever you're around I just can't stop smiling."

Her smile grew bigger and she kissed me again. "I love you _so _much Oliver,"

"I love you even more Katy," I whispered to her.

We stayed wrapped up in each other's arms for about five minutes straight, just staring. She blinked and I blinked along with her. Then we began to laugh together.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"Seven-forty. I think its time that we get up or either wise we're going to be late for work."

"Ugh, you're right." I said, rolling my eyes. "Can you make me some pancakes today instead of waffles?" I asked her, getting up.

"Of course darling. Oh yeah, today's your parent's twenty-fifth anniversary and they said they wanted to go on a double date tonight. I already said yes to them, so don't even bother making up excuses." Katy said, before I could say anything.

I sighed. "Katy, that's gross. I don't understand why you enjoy going on double dates with my parents." I walked into the bathroom of our bedroom.

"It's fun Oliver! I think its super romantic. An older couple always trying to spice up their romance. I would definitely love to do it when I'm married." Katy hollered from the bedroom.

I started to take off my clothes and turned on the shower water. "Ugh, fine." I said.

"Thank you babe! Now, I'm off to make some pancakes!" she said, happily.

I smiled and get into the shower.

I came down stairs of our house, tying my tie around my neck. I head into the kitchen, where I saw Katy sitting down and reading the newspaper. "What's in there this morning?" I asked her, as I take a seat.

"You know the usual, the ministry still can't make any decisions and trying to prevent stuff but of course failing successfully. Coffee?" She asks.

"Yes please," I told her. Katy gets up from the table and gets the kettle. I look down at my plate and see a stack of pancakes, specifically _chocolate _pancakes. I stare at them for a while. I then push the plate away.

"Katy, I hate chocolate pancakes." I bluntly told her. Katy swallowed the piece of toast she had eaten and looked at me completely lost.

"Excuse me? What did you just say? You hate chocolate pancakes?" Katy asked, shocked.

"Yes, I absolutely hate _chocolate_ pancakes. Is there anymore toast?"

Katy walked over to me, carefully looking into my eyes. "Is something wrong with you?"

"No," I got up and walked to the refrigerator. "Is there any milk?"

"Why would you hate chocolate pancakes? Everybody loves chocolate pancakes!" Katy exclaimed.

_"I love eating chocolate pancakes!" _I shook my head, trying to clear my brain.

"I just hate it okay? Why the hell don't we have any milk?" I asked her, looking around the refrigerator for any sign of milk. Nothing.

"We ran out. I'll add it onto the list of groceries. Oh my Merlin, I just can't understand how you hate chocolate pancakes. They're like a gift from heaven. Something is seriously wrong with you." Katy said shaking her head.

_"Chocolate pancakes are a gift. As well as all the food in the world!" _

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"I said, something is seriously wrong with you." Katy looked at me, confused. "Oliver, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her. I look at the clock. Eight-Fifteen. "Well, I'm going to work. See you tonight," I said, and grab an apple and head toward the door.

* * *

><p>"Jake! Keep your eyes wide open! You never know when the snitch will pass by you!"<p>

"Okay, Coach!"

"Anna! Hit the bludger has hard as you can! Pretend it's that Acceptable grade you got on pre-muggle studies!"

"Got it!"

I grinned at my little league of Quidditch players with pride. They're so good for young kids!

"I'm so sorry Coach for being so late!" I heard the familiar voice of one of my excellent players say to me. I turn around and look at the gasping Holly Collins.  
>"What's your excuse Collins? You know you'd need a very reasonable excuse for being five minutes late." I told her strictly.<p>

She looked at me with her periwinkle coloured eyes. "My mother was feeling a bit ill so I had to attend to her sickness. I'm sorry Coach," she said to me, with sadness.

I immediately dismiss my displeasure and softly smile at her. "It's okay, I understand. Everything is fine then. I'm glad you still made it to practice. Now go ahead and warm up."

Holly brightened up, "Thank you so much Coach!" she exclaimed and ran off to practice.

Now that is called dedication, at least for a seven year old. I smiled at her and looked back at my team.

Holly gets on her broom and takes her place as the keeper. She's such a good player, one of the best I've ever seen in a young child. She's a prodigy, I definitely believe.

* * *

><p>"Well boys, if you don't mind, I'll be heading to the ladies room." My mother said, as she gets up from the table, after taking a drink of her wine.<p>

"I'll join you Mrs. Wood," Katy said, and followed my mother in suit.

I was about to take a sip of my beer when my Dad grabbed it from me and drunk it for himself. I glared at him. He smirked. "Well, my son. I think that's your mother's sign."

"Sign for what?"

"She wants me to ask you when you're going to marry Katy," My dad said, taking another sip.

"What's the rush?" I asked, taking a sip of my mother's wine.

"Unless you want your mother to die all alone with no grandchildren, then there's no rush at all." My dad said to me sarcastically. "Keep on dating Katy for another seven years."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, Katy and I are fine the way things are. I don't want to just randomly get married."

"Randomly get married? Oliver, you've been going out with her for four years and then live together for three years. I think it's a good time to get married. I mean, what are you waiting for?"

I twirled the glass of wine in my hand, concentrating on it as my Dad continued to blab on and on. "I mean, I don't really care on your love life Oliver, but your mother really wants grandchildren. Do you know that she fantasizes on how your children will look? It's a bit creepy, but she's frantic for mini Olivers."

"Dad, when it's the right time I will get married. I'm just not in the mood."

"Oh I completely understand. I just got married to your mother when I was in the mood too. It's completely understandable." My dad rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, Dad, stop being so annoying." I told him.

Before my Dad could say anything, the two ladies came back from the bathroom. My mother took a seat and she smiled at my Dad and me. I smiled back, but my Dad shook his head. My mother's smile turned into a frown and she gave me an upset look. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Katy, who's oblivious to the whole thing.

"So, the salmon tasted very lovely." My mother said awkwardly.

No one said anything. I just stared at my plate stupidly. Way to go Mother.


	7. My Life Now

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Seven:

* * *

><p>If you ever thought that giving birth to a child was difficult, think again. Raising a child is one of the most difficult things anyone could ever do. You think you know what's best for them, but it's so confusing for them. You think you understand them, but you don't. You think you're guiding them in the right direction, but they already lost the map to the right way a long time ago. You always feel like that every decision is going to make an impact on their life, so whatever you do right now, in their childhood is going to affect them in the future. When you have a child, all you can really think about is the future.<p>

"Mommy! I'm going to be late!" My daughter, Holly shouted from her room.

I looked at the clock and my eyes widened. Shit. "Hurry up and get ready!" I shouted back, and quickly began to prepare her breakfast. I took out the batter for the chocolate pancake mix and turned on the stove.

Holly ran downstairs in her Quidditch uniform. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail, and her periwinkle eyes looked at me frantically. "Mommy! I don't have time for breakfast!"

I looked at her angrily, "What! No! You need to have breakfast! Otherwise you're not going to focus during practice!" I poured the batter into the pan and looked over at Holly. She shook her head, refusing to eat, and looked around the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. "Your broom's in the living room. Holly, I swear, if you don't put it in your room when you come back, I'm snapping it in two."

She looked at me horrified. "Don't say that about my broom!" she screamed. She ran into the living room.

I smiled, my and flipped the pancake. I took out the syrup from the refrigerator and searched for Holly's plate, which of course was unwashed and in the sink. I shook my head, in disapproval. "Holly! Holly! I told you to wash your plate last night!" I shouted, and walked into the living room. She was nowhere in sight. Oh no, not again.

I ran toward the front door as fast as my twenty-three year old body could take me. The door was open, and I looked out, and I see my daughter getting on her broom, ready to fly away. "Holly! You didn't have breakfast!" I hollered.

"Sorry Mommy! I'm going to be late! But I love you!" She kicked her foot off the ground was on her way.

"When you come home you're cleaning the dishes!" I strictly yelled. I watched as my child flew away, and mumbling incoherent words, I walked back inside the house.

I sniffed the air, smelling something horrible. It was the smell of something burning… oh shit! The pancakes!

I ran into the kitchen, where there was so much smoke. I began to cough heavily, trying to wave the smoke away and turning off the stove. I grabbed a newspaper from the table and fanned the smoke. I stood there for a good five minutes and when the smoke was cleared; I stared down to a black piece of crap. Ugh.

With the spoon, I scrapped the pancake off the pan and threw it in the garbage. Well, there goes her breakfast.

I cleaned things around the kitchen and then decided to take a bath. I headed upstairs of the house, and into my room. I took out my clothes and then went into the bathroom. I stripped off of my clothes and turned on the shower. I let the warm water touch my body and I closed my eyes. The water soothed me. It felt so nice against my body.

When I was done with my shower, I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I went into my room and then take a seat on the little seat for my dresser and look at myself in the mirror.

My short brown hair grew, and it was up to my back. I was intending on cutting it soon, because it kept getting in my way for things. My periwinkle eyes were so worn out.

Things have changed so much in seven years. I had given birth to my child, and my Aunt Clara passed away. Luckily though, she left the house in my name. I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts. But then again, I barely go out. I was scared to see people I knew, because I was afraid to see what I could have become. I regret my promiscuity from my school years. How could I have been so stupid? I wish I were the type where I could study _and _have fun at the same time.

And while other women my age have a job and are partying Friday nights, I am sheltered in my Aunt Clara's huge house with a lot of money, and my seven year old daughter. Not that I absolutely hate the idea, I mean it's fun sometimes, but it's just, I feel so lost. Like, I'm not supposed to be doing this, like I could have a better future.

I looked at the picture of Holly and I at the fair we went to when she was four years old. I was wearing a lavender floral printed dress with a hat on top. I was holding Holly in my arms, and she was smiling so happily. Those were the moments I liked.

Motherhood is such a huge responsibility. I remember the first few weeks after Holly was born, I really thought about giving her away. She kept crying and crying and she wouldn't eat and she wouldn't sleep and it was driving me insane. And then I got the hang of it. I learned that you needed to make sure to buy diapers, and make sure that the milk isn't too hot, and there are so many small dangerous things around the house.

I combed my hair, and smiled. I'm so glad Holly doesn't have obvious features that would give a hint that she's from Oliver. Luckily, she doesn't have his beautiful amber eyes, or his light brown hair. And I'd like to think her amazing skills come from me.

I don't miss at him all. I know he's definitely moved on, so I did as well. I know he's having a better life, with his always lover, Quidditch. I know Quidditch will never let him down.

After I combed my hair, I put on my clothes and then headed downstairs to make some lunch.

I made a quick sandwich and headed into the living room. I opened up a book, and sat on my couch, reading and eating.

This was my life now.


	8. Bittersweet Memories

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Eight:

* * *

><p>I can't believe I had done it. I walked out of the hair salon with auburn hair. I passed by a window, and looked at my reflection. I actually looked really nice, if I do say so myself. My hair was up to my shoulders, and I twirled a piece of it. I smiled.<p>

I felt like a new person. I definitely needed this haircut! I took out my sunglasses and made my way to the market for groceries. I don't know what came over me, to get a haircut. I was on my way to get some vegetables to make vegetable stew when I saw the hair salon. And this weird urge to get a haircut overwhelmed me and the next thing I knew, I had a new haircut and new hair color. And yet, once again, my life just changed in a matter of seconds.

"Mommy!" I see a little girl with mousy brown hair cried out. Her little light brown eyes were filled with tears. "Mommy!"

I walked up to her and bend down, "Hey little girl, what's wrong?" I asked her gently.

She looked at me, with her boogers dripping from her nose. "I lost my mommy!" she cried and then sobbed.

I hugged her and cooed into her ears soothing words. "Don't worry darling. We're going to find her. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Arina," she whispered. I looked at her surprised.

"Arina? That's like my name!" I exclaimed excitedly. "My name is Irina, with an I. " I said to her, holding out my hand for her to shake.

She tightly holds onto my hand instead, and asks, "Can you help me find my mommy Irina?"

Her cute little face made me say, "Yes, of course!" and we began to look around for her mother. "What does your mommy look like?" I asked her.

"Mommy is very beautiful," Arina said. "And daddy is very handsome."

I smiled. Aw, how cute! I just wanted to squish her cute chubby face! Ah! "I'm sure they are Arina, but what does she look like? Like what color hair does Mommy have? And what color eyes?"

"Mommy looks just like me!" she proudly said. "Daddy always says I look like Mommy!"

"Oh really? Then it won't take-"

"Arina!"

"Mommy!" Arina let go of my hand and ran into the arms of her mother. The mother of Arina picked up her little child and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my poor child! I was looking everywhere for you!" She kissed her Arina on the forehead multiple times.

I just stood there awkwardly. I then realized that there was another child, standing behind the woman.

"Jacob! I told you to watch after your little sister! Why couldn't you do one simple thing?" The little kid named Jacob looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry mommy. I won't let her out of my sight ever again." Jacob said promisingly.

I smiled at the cute little family, but looked at Jacob some more. Why did he look so familiar?

"Mommy, Irina helped me find you!" Arina said, excitedly.

"Irina?" The woman turned around to look at me. She looked me up and down and then smiled. "Thank you so much for bringing my child back." She said. She walked over to me and then wrapped her arms around me, in a hug.

I gasped, at the sudden movement and then just stood there as the woman hugged me. The moment she let go, I began breathing again.

"So, your name is Irina huh? How cool. My name is Hannah, Hannah Labelle."

Hannah Labelle? I then looked back at the Jacob kid, who was busily looking at Terry's Toy Store. Those familiar eyes. And that hair. Jacob looked just like _him_.

"Mommy, can we go in there?" Jacob asked, pulling on his mother skirt, and motioned to the store. Oh shit, he even talked like him!

"Hannah Labelle? Are you in anyway associated with Conner Labelle?" I asked.

Hannah's eyes widened. "How do you know my husband?" she asked, suspiciously. And then the light bulb inside her head turned on. "Irina? Are you Irina? His sister?"

Shit, shit, shit! "No. No I'm not. Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Have a great day," I said quickly, and then immediately turned around and ran.

I never stopped, no matter how many times she called out my name.

* * *

><p>I walked into my house to my daughter's clothes all over the floor. The clothes led to the bathroom. This little girl! No matter how many times I tell her to clean after herself, she refused to listen! It's like everything I told her went through one ear and came out the other! I angrily marched my way into the bathroom. I pushed open the door and I saw Holly scrubbing her legs. I just stared at her mud filled face.<p>

"What in the world happened to you?" I asked her, completely confused. I rushed over to and cupped my mini me's face into my hands.

"Stupid Sharon hit me with a bludger! She's horrible Mommy! I hate her!" Holly shouted angrily. She furiously scrubbed her legs. I grabbed the scrubber, afraid she might scrub to hard to the point where she might bleed.

"Holly, I'm sure Sharon did it by accident." I told her.

"She did it on purpose! Just because Liam was looking at me! I told her so many times I don't like Liam but she thinks I'm just lying!"

I grinned at my daughter's fury. It's so funny how things like jealousy and fake friends never end. No matter what generation or time period, bullshit like that will always be there no matter what. You can count on it.

I undo Holly's ponytail and pour some water on it. I then apply some shampoo into her hair. I softly massage her hair down. "Holly darling, there's always people like that who will pull you down, most of the time literally, because of jealousy. Jealousy is a disgusting thing, but it's what makes us people." I told her. I then decided to talk about something else.

I pour some more water on her. "Holly, I love you. You know that right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah Mommy. You tell me that every single second."

"I just want you to always know that. And always know that I'm here for you."

Holly stopped moving around and looked at me. "Are you going to talk about Dad?"

I froze. Ugh, I hate it when she says that word. "Holly, don't call him your dad. He's never been there for you. A dad is someone who is always there for you. You have no dad. You don't need a dad."

Holly looked down and whispered, "That's not true."

"It is. I'm the only one who will ever love you. One thing I learned Holly about life, is that you only have yourself. Only look out for your dreams and yourself. Because, if you look out for other's dreams, you're only going to live in self pity. And trust me Holly, it's not the best place. You feel like you're incomplete all the time."

Holly looked at me with her periwinkle eyes and sighed. "Sometimes Mommy, I have no idea on what you say."

I shook my head. "Yeah, well you will know one day." I wiped mud off her face and continued to wash her. I know I sounded super mean, but I mean come on. I'm her mother right? And as usual, mothers always know best.

"You know, Carolina plays Quidditch with her mom. That's why she's such a good player." Holly told me. She casually played with a piece of her hair and looked at me.

"You're a great Quidditch player Holly," I said, smiling at her. "Did you know that you get that from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I used to player seeker in my school years," I told her proudly. The memories of Quidditch at Hogwarts begin to replay in my head. Bittersweet memories.

"Really? That's so cool!" Holly exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I stopped washing her hair and bit my lip. "Because it's makes me sad."

I watched her as her excited eyes dimmed down and all she said was, "Oh."

I quickly placed a smile on my face and then said, "Anyway! Since tomorrow's Sunday, we should play Quidditch. I haven't in a while, and well we should bond. I feel like you're growing up so quick!" I wrapped a towel around Holly and picked her up. I carried her out of the bathroom and into her room. I put her on her bed and looked through her drawers for her pajamas. When I found them, I put them on my daughter.

While I was putting on her shirt, Holly said, "Mommy, you changed your hair."

"Oh yeah," I touched my hair, and smiled. "I needed a change. How does it look?"

"You look so pretty Mommy," Holly smiled and touched a strand of my hair.

"Thank you darling," I said, and after I helped Holly put her pants on, she lied down on her bed. I looked at the clock, which said five-thirty. "You didn't have dinner,"

"Coach took us out to eat," Holly said, yawning. "We had a good practice." She closed her eyes.

"Oh okay. Well, it's so early though," I told her.

"I'm really tired." And with that, Holly fell asleep.

I kissed my baby on her forehead, and whispered, "I love you," in her ears and walked out of the room. I didn't complete closely the door, leaving a part open. I picked up her clothes off the floor and put it in the hamper of the bathroom. I then headed downstairs to prepare a meal for myself. As soon as I entered the kitchen, the doorbell to our front door rang.

I stopped, and was puzzled. Who was that? No one really visited. I wasn't expecting anyone either. I hesitantly headed for the front door and looked through the peephole. I see a man standing on my welcome mat. Who was this?

I curiously opened the door and said, "Hello there, how may I help you?"

"Mrs. Collins? Hi, I'm here to talk to you about-" The man and I locked our eyes together. At first my mind couldn't comprehend anything, just those recognizable amber eyes. I think my heart just stopped beating.

"Irina?"

"Oliver?" We said in unison, and just stared at each other for what felt like forever. My Merlin, something inside of me began to burn. A burning sensation inside.

I snapped out of it and slammed the door shut.


	9. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Nine:

Oliver Wood

* * *

><p>Seven years had passed and this was how we greeted each other. You'd think seven years would change a person.<p>

"Irina! Irina! Open the damn door!"

"Sorry! You have the wrong person!"

"Yeah right! Open the bloody door!"

"I can't. I will feel unsafe if I do that. Please sir, leave my property or I will have no choice but to call the law enforcement squad!" Irina shouted from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes. Dramatic as usual.

"Irina what the hell? We see each other after seven years and this is how you're going to talk to me? Please Irina let me just see you."

"Sir, please leave. I'm not Irina. You have the wrong person. I will count to tell ten. If you do not leave I will have no choice but to call the squad."

I stood there staring at the door, unbelievably. This girl is just insanely ridiculous!

"You're still outside." I heard her say.

"I'm not leaving Irina."

"Fine. Ten,"

I began to bang on the door with my fist.

"Nine,"

"Irina! Quit being so damn annoying and open the door!"

"Eight!"

I banged on the door even harder, desperate for her to open the door.

"Seven!"

"You know what? I'll keep coming and bother you every single day. Just do yourself a favor and open the door right now." I told her.

She ignored me and continued to count. "Six!"

"Wait, I thought this was Holly Collins' house," I said to myself. I then looked at the address of the house and looked at the house number on the paper. A match. I looked at the door confused. "Irina? I'll stop bothering you if you answer one question. Does Holly Collins live here?"

The counting stopped. I stood there, trying to figure things out. This is the same address as Holly Collins. And Irina lives here. Are they somehow related? Is Holly her…daughter?

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Because I'm her coach in Little League Quidditch. I'm here to talk to her mother about the Quidditch game that is in Devon. I personally wanted to talk to the parents of each and every player in my team about this game. Irina, does Holly live here?" I asked her once again.

I don't hear anything for a few minutes and then I barely heard, "Yes."

I curiously asked, "Are you Holly's mother?"

"Yes, yes I am." The door opened a bit, but the chain still holding on to the door, not allowing me to even let my foot through.

I took in her scent, the smell of strawberries. She looked a little different, but her periwinkle eyes were still the same. Something inside of me opened. Like a box I haven't touched in years, all the feelings I've put away began to make their way into my heart. Merlin, until now, I never realized how much I've missed her.

"Sir, let me just tell you now, Holly will not be attending the game in Devon. I'm sorry you've come out this far to be rejected. But if you will now cooperate, please get off of my property and never return again. And do not expect Holly to come back to your Quidditch team. Now good day sir,"

She slammed the door once again.

I stared at it, completely confused. And then I got angry.

She was going to take away my best player? No way in bloody hell!

"You can't do that Irina! Holly's one of my excellent players! You cant just remove her from my team!"

"Well I just did!" Irina screamed back. "And I'm not Irina!"

I banged on the door once again, being so unprofessional. As always, she made me frustrated! "Merlin, some things never change huh? You're annoying as usual!"

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who's banging on someone's door. You're so damn annoying Oliver!" she angrily screamed.

I then stopped banging on the door and took in how she screamed my name. _Oliver_.

Those nights in my dormitory at Hogwarts began to replay in my head. Her soft hands all over my body, the way she said my name when we made love, the way she got angry at me, the way we kissed each other in the middle of the hallways. All of those memories flooded back into me.

"Irina, I miss you." I said without thinking.

"Coach? What are you doing here?" I heard Holly asked from up above me. I looked up and I see Holly, looking out from a window.

I waved at her. "Hey there Holly. I'm here to talk to your mother about the game at Devon. Can you somehow persuade your stubborn mother to let you go? We've been waiting for this game and you can't let us down!" I excitedly told her.

Holly's eyes widened and she screamed from her window, "Oh Merlin! Devon! Yes! Mommy! Why are you saying no! Mommy you have to let me go!"

I heard Irina shout back, "No Holly! I've already let you have enough fun as it is. You don't need to go to Devon! I promised you I'll play with you at home!"

"Are you kidding Mommy? Why would you do this to me? You know how much Quidditch means to me!"

"Oh hush Holly! You're only seven years old! Stop sounding like a drama queen!"

Like mother, like daughter. I grinned and shook my head.

"No Mommy! I'm going to go! This is an important game for me! I can't let my teammates down!"

"No Holly! You're not going!"

"Coach, I'll be going!" Holly shouted at me.

"No she will not!" Irina shouted through the door.

I saw Holly's anger face, and then the next thing I knew, it was gone from the window. Next thing I hear through the door is Holly and Irina yelling at each other.

"Why won't you let me go Mommy? Give me one good reason why!"

"Because, you're only seven years old! I won't let you and a bunch of little children go off to Devon! It's like four hours away!"

"So what? You always let me go to Clarissa's grandmother's house in Westchester! And that's four hours away as well!"

"Well, I know that there's a responsible adult taking care of you!"

"Mommy! Coach is going to be there!"

"No! Holly, I said no. That's it!"

"No Mommy! No!"

I don't know what happened next, but then I heard Holly crying. "Mommy, you're being so selfish! I hate you!"

What felt like forever, I stood outside on the porch, waiting for some sort of sound. It was deathly quiet.

"Holly? Irina?"

The door opened and Irina greeted me with a glare. "As usual, you ruined my life. Thanks." She looked me straight into my eyes and strictly said, "This is the last game she'll ever attend. After this game, she won't be attending your Quidditch practices. Goodbye."

And once again, she slammed the door in my face.


	10. In the Flesh

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Ten:

* * *

><p>I hated Oliver Wood. I absolutely hated him. He ruined my life before, and once again he's ruining my life. I hated him.<p>

I stood in front of Holly's locked door, and let out a sigh. She was right; I was being selfish. I told her she couldn't just because I was afraid she might find out that Oliver was her father, and for my own reasons I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want my daughter to suffer, because she didn't deserve it. She deserved way more than I had to offer.

I knocked on the door. "Holly, I told your Coach that you could go."

No response.

"You were right honey, I was being selfish. I didn't want you to leave me. I was afraid to be alone."

Still, no response.

"I'm sorry." I waited for a few minutes, but then I realized she wasn't going to come out. I frowned, and decided to head to my room. She'll come out when she's not mad at me anymore.

I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I don't understand; how does Oliver make my life so terrible? How can he be gone from my life for seven years, and then be back like that and just ruin everything?

I wish I had someone to talk to. I wish I never ended my connections with Noelle and Yin. I thought I was doing it for everyone's best, but now I realized I wasn't. It's always been Holly and me.

I missed my Aunt Clara. I missed my friends. I missed my mother. I missed my brother. I missed Oliver. Hell, I even missed Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. And most of all, I miss who I used to be.

"Mommy, I'm sorry I told you I hated you." Holly said, as she slowly walked into my room.

I sat up and looked at her. She was in her sleeping gown and she looked like she regretted it.

I smiled and motioned for her to come to me. "Holly, it's okay. I'm sorry for trying to destroy your dreams. You were brave honey, and I'm actually proud of you."

She smiled as well, "Really? Thanks. You know Mommy, you should come to this game. I would really want you to."

"You know what? Maybe I will." I needed to settle things once and for all.

She cuddled next to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her one the forehead and closed my eyes, praying for the best.

* * *

><p>Summer should be filled with sunshine and warmness. But no, it's a stupid rainy day and there could be a freaking hurricane a mile away and Oliver would still continue on the game. Seriously, what did I ever see in him?<p>

The announcer announces each team member and I looked around, for any familiar faces. I'm pretty sure Oliver would have kept in contact with some people.

A woman stared at me, and I quickly turned away. Oh my Merlin! What if she recognized me? Who was she? I don't think I knew her.

I got up and walked over to another seat. Her stare was intimidating me. I sat down and watched as Holly's team began to come out. I saw her wave at her fans, who were screaming insanely. I just sat there, watching her. I didn't want to bring out too much attention to myself.

"All right! Let the game begin!" the announcer shouted. My daughter flew into the rainy sky, taking her position as the Keeper.

She blocked literally each and every throw. I never realized how good she was, especially since she's seven. I mean, when I was sixteen, I was still working hard.

I had a gift right here. A prodigy. Seriously, Holly was _amazing_. I'm not even exaggerating. It's funny how she's a keeper, just like her dad. Maybe physically she doesn't look like her dad, but she played like her dad.

The crowd went wild. My grin grew wider. I'm so proud of her!

"This girl has talent!" The man sitting next to me shouted. "Go Holly!"

"That's my daughter!" I exclaimed.

"Your daughter? My Merlin, you must be proud as hell!"

"I am! Holly! I love you!" I shouted like a crazy fan. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I going to take her out of the team? I was so stupid sometimes.

As I was about to take a seat, the man next to me turned around and said, "She's so young, but she's so good. How did you do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea," I then laughed. Oh, I missed how Quidditch used to feel like. I missed all of this excitement.

"So what's your name?" the man asked.

"Irina," I replied back. "Yours?"

His eyes widened. "Irina? Irina Labelle?"

Oh no.

"Irina, it's me Charlie. Charlie Barger. Bloody hell, Irina, you look so pretty," Charlie said, and grinned. But then he had the look, where he was trying to put all the pieces together. "Wait, you said Holly was your daughter? What?"

"Um, no I'm not Irina." I said, trying to cover it all back up, but failed miserably.

Damn. Shit. Fuck.

The rain began to pour harder and then I heard, "GOAL! LITTLE LEAGUE QUIDDITCH WINS!"

Everyone around me got up, screaming and started pushing around. I moved around, trying to get away. "Irina! Irina! Where are you going?" I heard Charlie shout.

No, no. I don't want anyone to see me. I don't want anyone to know.

I then suddenly slipped, falling straight into the muddy grass. Ew!

"Ugh," I grumbled. I got up slowly, trying not to freak out. This is absolutely disgusting.

"Hey, are you okay?" The woman who had been staring at me asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I asked her, annoyed. I tried to wipe off the stupid mud. She just kept staring at me.

"I know who you are," she said, her eyes getting bigger.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I'm Irina Labelle okay? Yeah, I'm not as successful as all of you guys from Hogwarts but so what? My daughter is the next pro Quidditch player!"

"Yeah, you're just like Oliver described you. You're a bitch."

"Excuse me? A bitch?" I asked, confused. Who the hell was this woman? She didn't look familiar.

"Irina! What the hell! Why did you run away?" Charlie asked, as he ran toward me panting. "Whoa, what the hell happened to you?"

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"You slipped huh? Still clumsy," Charlie grinned. He then looked over at the woman, who was glaring at me. "Oh, hey Katy."

"Hey Charlie. So, I can't believe this is Irina," she said.

"Yeah, this is Irina, in the flesh." Charlie nodded his head.

"I have no idea what Oliver saw in you." Katy, snootily said to me.

"What the hell? What do you mean you stupid bitch?" I asked, getting angry. Today was _not_ my day.

"Whoa, calm down Irina," Charlie said, walking in between us. Oh, he knew things were about to get down.

"I mean, I'm so glad you ended things with him. He definitely deserves way better than you."

"Shut the fuck up! Who the hell are you?" I asked, advancing towards her. She did the same as well.

"I'm Katy, Oliver's girlfriend." Katy said confidently.

"Well, I can see his standards have gone down low," I growled.

The rain began to pour even harder. We glared at each other down.

"Mommy! Did you see? I won! I won the game!" Holly bounced towards me, screaming excitedly. "Mommy!"

I looked over at her and then smiled. "Of course I saw! Merlin, Holly! I'm so proud of you!" I picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "You were so brilliant!"

Holly giggled. "I need to go change. I'll be right back. Coach said that we're going to go out for dinner. You're coming right Mommy?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, and then put her back down. "Now go off and change. You're going to catch a cold."

She ran off and then I looked back at Katy. She wasn't there anymore. "Where did that bitch go?" I asked Charlie.

Charlie looked back at where Katy was, and then shrugged. "Probably with Oliver. Merlin, Irina, I can't believe this." Charlie looked at me in shock. "I can't believe I'm talking to you right now. How have you been? Damn, can you believe it's been seven years?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. Hey, um, do you want to go under somewhere dry?" I asked.

"What? Oh yeah," Charlie sheepishly smiled and then we headed under a big white tent, where the drinks were. It was empty.

I rubbed myself, trying to warm myself up.

"So, Irina, what happened to you? Why'd you leave school? You had one more year at Hogwarts!"

"I know, but I decided to be homeschooled. I kept getting distracted in Hogwarts," I told him. I knew exactly what to say. I've practiced all of this before.

"Really? And then what? What do you do now? Where do you live? I don't understand how you broke all connections off! Do you even talk to Noelle and Yin anymore?"  
>"I don't talk to anyone anymore. I've moved on." I said.<p>

"Moved on? Why? I thought we were all friends. Damn it Irina, how could you do that to us? To Oliver? Do you know how heart broken he was?"

"So? I was heart broken too."

"You should have told someone. Not just randomly leave. That was messed up," Charlie angrily said. But then he cooled down. "So now what? What are you doing now?"

"Nothing really. Let's talk about you instead Charlie. How are things going on with you?"

"Don't change the subject Irina!" Charlie said. "Wait, so now you're a mother right? Who's Holly's dad?"

"It's a son of my mother's friends." I quickly said.

"Really?" Charlie watched as Holly started to walk toward me. "What's his name?"

"John," I replied.

"John Collins?"

I nodded my head. "Yep, John Collins."

"Oh cool," Charlie didn't say anything for a while.

Holly ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on Mommy! Let's go!"

"I think we should go home Holly. The rain is getting stronger,"

"What? But Mommy!"

"Let's go Holly," I pulled her along, when Charlie stopped us.

"Aw, come on Irina, she deserves it. She played an amazing game today,"

"I know, so that's why I'm giving her reward at home." I smiled at Holly, who looked confused.

"There's a present for me at home?"

I nodded my head, feeling a bit guilty. I have no present for her whatsoever.

"Okay!" Holly shouted excitedly. "Bye Charlie!" she said.

"Bye Holly. Bye, Irina." Charlie said back and I walked away with my daughter.

For some reason, I felt like this was only just the beginning of something new.


	11. Lying, Decieving, and Selfish Woman

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Eleven:

I don't want Oliver to take away the one thing in my life that actually gave me reason to keep on living. I don't want him to be apart of Holly's life, because then I won't be the only important person to her. I was sounding selfish, and you know what? I don't care. When it came down to my daughter, I will be selfish.

I stroked Holly's cheek, as she breathed soundly. I managed to put her to sleep, telling her that I'll get her present tomorrow. I needed to figure out what I should get her.

I smiled at my baby, Merlin. She's grown up so quickly. At seven years old, my daughter knew so much, yet not so much. She's a reflection of my motherhood. She's what I hoped she would be, even more.

"I love you, Holly," I whispered to her. I was lying next to her, and pulled her closer. I can't imagine anyone else holding onto her. I don't want anyone else to hold her. She's my baby. She came out of my body. She's mine.

But then of course there's this tiny part of me where I feel like I'm doing something wrong. Holly's a child; she deserves to have a mother, a father, and a family. I wasn't being fair to her.

Damn it! I wish she didn't have a daddy. I wish Oliver wasn't her daddy. I wish he didn't have such big dreams. I wish I didn't care.

Holly rolled over to the other side. I remember when she was just born; I would watch her sleep all the time. She was very entertaining as a newborn. She would twitch her nose and shake her head. She had such weird facial expressions. I would spend my days just watching her.

Gah, I don't understand how things changed so fast. One minute, she's a baby coming out of me, and the next, she's a seven-year-old Quidditch prodigy.

I bit my lip hard, trying not to cry. I don't understand, what am I supposed to do? I needed to talk to someone. I needed advice. I wrapped my daughter up in a blanket and made sure she was comfortable in her bed. I then headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Professor McGonagall?" I asked, as my former Transfiguration teacher looked up from her parchment.<p>

"Yes? How may I help you?" She pushed up her glasses and watched me.

"It's me, Irina Labelle." Her eyes widened as she recognized me.

"Irina? Irina! How are you? It's been a long time! Take a seat," She said, and motioned to the chair in front of her desk.

I took a seat and looked at her. She pretty much looked the same, maybe a few extra wrinkles here and there, and her eyes felt a bit tired than usual, but other wise, the same old Minerva McGonagall. I smiled, relieved of the feeling of familiarity.

"What brings you here today Irina?"

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to see you,"

Her eyes expressed confusion. "I don't understand," she said.

I started again, "How are you Professor?"

"I am very well, thank you." She said with a smile. "And you?"

"I'm good, I think." I looked around her office. "How are things in Hogwarts?"

"Challenging, sometimes." She said, honestly. "New problems arise each and everyday. But it's my duty to take care of them, so I won't complain."

"What kinds of problems?"

"Just students misbehaving. Some of them are just like you Irina, mischievous and naughty."

"I miss it," I grinned. "Those were the good old days."

"Tell me honestly Irina. How are things?" McGonagall looked at me sternly. "I want to be of assistant."

I paused for a moment, hesitant on whether I should tell her everything. "I've made a few mistakes," I told her.

"Mistakes can always be fixed," she said.

I shook my head, "I don't think so. You see, I have a daughter, and she means the world to me. I told her she has no father, but that's a lie."

"What's the problem?"

"I'm being selfish, not letting her know who her father is. And, he doesn't even know she's his daughter."

"Irina, as her mother, you need to not be selfish. That's your duty as a mother."

"But I can't! I'm scared; I'm scared she'll hate me! She's going to be so angry, because all these years I didn't tell her. I don't want her to hate me." I began to rub my eyes.

"Irina, a child can never hate their mother."

I looked up at her, shaking my head. "No, that's not true. I hate my mother. I don't want her to be like me,"

"If you don't want her to be like you, then don't hate _your_ mother. You may have your differences, but you can never truly hate your own blood and flesh of a mother."

"I don't think you understand, Professor. I like, really, really hate my mother. She's never been there for me, she's a lying, deceiving, selfish, woman!"

And then I realized it, the moment those words left my mouth, I realized, I was becoming like my mother.

"Oh no," I whispered. "I'm a lying, deceiving, and selfish woman."

"Irina, I think it's best you tell Oliver. You should tell your daughter the truth. The truth is always worth it."

"How'd you know its Oliver?" I asked.

"Irina, I may have been out of your life, but you haven't been out of mine." McGonagall said, with an ingenious look.

I tried to crack a smile. I then let out a sigh and stood up. "Thank you so much, Minerva," I said.

Professor McGonagall nearly rolled her eyes. "I'll let you get away with it just for today." She stood up as well and smiled. "Of course, anytime,"

Before she could take a seat, I awkwardly hugged her across her desk. She froze, definitely uncomfortable by the gesture, but then gave in. She wrapped her arms around me and then rubbed my back. "You've grown up so quickly." She whispered into my ear. "Become the strong and beautiful woman you're destined to be."

I left her office with a new sense of strength.


	12. How Could I Have Been So Stupid?

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Twelve:

Oliver Wood

* * *

><p>"Hey Charlie, what's up?" I asked Charlie as he walked me through the Ministry of Magic hallways towards his section of work and into his cubicle.<p>

"I have something important to tell you." He said, as he took a seat down. He offered the seat across from his desk and I took a seat. I looked at him curiously.

He looked me straight into my eyes and said, "She's lying."

I stared at him. "Who's lying?"

"Irina." He then picked up this box filled with files and crap and started to take them out. "I looked up a John Collins, because I was curious as to who the hell this guy was and there's nothing. I mean there's a bunch of John Collins, hell did you know those two names are the most common names? But anyway, there's no John Collins, none that would match with hers. Irina's lying, she doesn't have a husband."

"Whoa, what? You actually looked it up?" I asked, picking up a few folders. "Is this why I'm missing my day off? To find out that there's some guy who doesn't exist? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Oliver! You can still get back with her! And Holly! She's your child!" Charlie exclaimed.

"_Holly_? Holly's my child? Okay, Charlie, now you're not even making sense at all." I said, shaking my head. "Seriously, you're losing it."

Charlie glared at me. "Damn it, Oliver. Why the fuck are you so damn dense? It all adds up, and, hold on, I saw the birth certificate, somewhere…" he began to look through the files again.

"Charlie, I never expected you to take advantage of your position in the ministry." I said, trying to joke around.

He didn't catch the joke and seriously said, "Oliver, you're my best friend and you deserve to know the truth." He then took out a paper, and grinned. "Found it! Here's Holly's birth certificate." He handed me the paper and I looked at it.

I had no idea what I was supposed to get out of Holly's birth certificate. All it said was,

_ Birth Certificate_

_Father's Full Name: Unknown Mother's Full Name: Irina Labelle_

_Residence: Unknown Residence: 23-54 River Road _

_Occupation: Unknown Occupation: Student_

_ Child's Full Name: Holly Clara Labelle Collins_

_ Date of Birth: August 21__st_

_ Length: 51 cm_

_ Ounces: 3.40 kg_

And a print of two little footprints, the left and right. "Charlie, I don't understand what I'm supposed to get out of this," I gave back the certificate and Charlie looked like he was about to blow.

Instead, he took a few deep breaths and calmly said, "The father is unknown Oliver. She told me that her father was a guy named John Collins. Obviously, John Collins, who by the way does _not_ exist, is not the father, since on the birth certificate of her daughter it says father unknown."

I then began to put together what he was trying to say. It struck me. "Are you saying I'm Holly's dad?"

Charlie sighed out a relieved sigh. "You finally get it," he mumbled. "Yes! Oliver! You are Holly's dad!"

"But that can't be. I haven't even seen Irina in like…seven years…" My eyes widened. "Holly's seven years old, right?"

Charlie nodded his head. "Yeah, do you get it?"

"But, but I don't understand. Why didn't Irina tell me? Why didn't I know?" I demanded to know.

"I don't know why Oliver. But that explains why she didn't come back to Hogwarts in the last year. She was busy taking care of Holly. I just don't understand why she didn't tell you though," Charlie admitted.

I got up, furious. "She's so damn annoying! She can never tell me things straightforwardly. She always has to make things so complicated! Ugh!" I shouted.

"Shhh, quiet down. This is where I work," Charlie hushed me.

I shook my head. "No, Charlie, come with me. I need to go and confront her about this."

"No, I'm not going to get myself involved in this."

"You're already involved Charlie! You can't just back out now! I need you to hold me back from yelling the shit out of her. She's so selfish damn it!" I then began to make my way out of the ministry building. Charlie followed in suit.

I needed to know the truth for once.

* * *

><p>"Oliver, I don't appreciate yelling." Irina calmly said to me. She was sitting on her sofa, playing with her fingers, while I was standing up, trying not to rip her head off.<p>

"I'm not yelling," I said, toning down my voice. "I'm just saying, that it's absolutely not fair how you didn't tell me we had a child. Holly's mine."

"_Yours_? She didn't come out of _your _stomach. _You_ didn't give birth to her. You don't have the right to call her_ yours_."

I felt like she slapped me in the face.

"Okay, fine. I just don't understand, why didn't you tell me? Why would you keep her away from me for seven years? Why would you be so selfish?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin your dreams! Okay?" She screamed. She got up and walked over to me. "How dare you call me selfish!" Then, she actually slapped me.

I clenched my fists. Thank Merlin, Charlie took Holly out to the park. I didn't want her to be home when all of this went down.

"I'm sorry," I quickly said to her. Although I didn't really understand any of this, I understood Irina took care of Holly all these years all on her. I needed to respect her.

She moved back a bit, and then whispered, "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If I knew you cared, I would have told you."

"Cared? Irina I thought you knew I always cared."

She bit her lip. Her eyes got watery. She tried not to cry. "Oliver, you had got accepted as an intern at the Puddlemere United summer program. I was pregnant then. Imagine, if I told you then, it would have hurt us even more. I didn't want you to choose between Quidditch and stupid me."

I then suddenly remembered that last day we saw each other at the train station.

_"Write to me every __single __day," I said to Irina. _

_"I'll try,"_

_"Come visit too, I'm pretty sure Mother will love it. You two can go shopping together and do whatever you girls like to do," I twirled a piece of her hair, which had started to grow once again. "I'll be pretty busy with the internship and stuff but I will write to you as soon as I can," I said with a smile. _

_"It's okay, you don't have to," She told me. She tightened her grip on me._

_"Your hair, it's growing again, I liked it short you know. Oh yeah, if things are weird or whatever at your place don't ever hesitate to come over," I said sternly._

_"Okay," she replied. _

_"Oh yeah, I would like to have dibs on you on the day you go to buy your school supplies, let's buy our school supplies together okay?"_

_"Oliver, that's like months away!"_

_"I know, but I want to have you all to myself," I said with a grin. "Oh yeah Irina?"_

_"Yes Oliver?"_

_I looked into her beautiful periwinkle eyes. "I love you," _

_She stared into my eyes and whispered, "I love you too Oliver." She moved closer to me and we kissed._

I can't believe I didn't notice anything then. I should have realized it, after those early weeks, when she stopped writing to me. How could I have been so stupid?

"When are we going to tell Holly?" I asked, suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"You were going to tell her right?"

"I was," she paused and then looked at the door.

Charlie was back with Holly. "Hey guys, how are things going?" Charlie asked awkwardly.

Holly was licking a cone of Vanilla ice cream, when she noticed Irina's crying face. She dropped her ice cream, her eyes widened and she gasped. "Mommy! Why are you crying?" she ran over to her mother, tightly hugging her.

Irina sniffled and through a cracked voice managed to say, "Don't worry Holly, everything's okay."

Holly immediately turned around to look at me, "Coach, did you make my Mommy cry?"

I didn't know what to say. She was kind of scaring me. She glared at me. She walked forward. "Nobody. Makes. My. Mommy. Cry." She said through gritted teeth.  
>"I'm sorry, Holly," swiftly said. "Holly, I need to tell you something." I looked at Irina, who shook her head, no. <em>Don't tell her. Not yet.<em> I felt like she was sending me.

But it was now or never.

"Holly, I'm your-"

Irina then began to sob. She sobbed so hard that she began to choke. "Mommy! Mommy!" Holly ran back over and rubbed Irina's back.

I was about to walk over to help, when Holly shouted, "Don't take anymore steps! Coach, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" she said frighteningly.

"What?"

"Leave _now_." She demanded. I looked at her confused, but she glared her heart out to me.

I stopped moving. I did what she said and turned around to head out the door.


	13. Stuck In the Past

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

><p>I was a horrible, horrible, <em>horrible<em> person. I knew it, okay?

I was preparing dinner for Holly and I, just good old Muggle, mac and cheese, when she asked me, "Mommy, what's going on?"

"Holly, you don't need to know. You're too young to understand,"

"I am not," Holly denied. "Caroline's mother said I'm really mature for my age,"

"Yes, you are and I'm sorry. I realized I made you grow up so quickly," I solemnly said. I took out the bowls and spoons.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," I quickly put some mac and cheese into her bowl and in mine as well. I take a seat and begin to eat.

Holly looked back at me, waiting for me to continue on. I shook my head, "You're not a grown up Holly. These are grown up matters,"

"Well, okay fine. But what does Coach have anything to do with you?"

"I don't know," Bullshit! Bullshit! Oliver had everything to do with me! "Holly, how did you sign up for these Quidditch lessons again?"

"Caroline's mother told them about me. She said Coach is a great teacher since he played in his school years. He was also the captain of the Quidditch team. She knew Coach's dad,"

Mr. Wood. Oh, I remember now. Mr. Wood was the Coach for the Little League Quidditch, and I guess Oliver took over. Damn it, why am I so stupid? I could have stopped all of this from the beginning!

"Mommy, can you tell me more about your school life?" Holly randomly asked me.

I choked on my food.

"Mommy! Are you okay?"

I nodded my head. I drank some water and then cleared my throat. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"What were you like as a student? Who were your friends? What were your teachers like? What was your favorite class? And Quidditch? What was Hogwarts like?" Holly flooded me with questions.

The memories I had hidden away in a locked up safe at the far end of my mind opened up. Flashbacks and moments of my school years suffocated me.

"To be honest, I was a terrible student. I never studied and I barely passed each year. The only way I did was because of my friends. My friends, they were amazing. We did everything together," I faintly smiled, as I recalled some of the crazy shit Noelle, Yin and I did together. "My teachers, well, were teachers. Some of them were nice if you were passing their class. Potions was a horrible class, my Professor hated me. I sort of liked Transfiguration, but of course I wasn't passing that either. Quidditch was brilliant. I was never on time for practice, but I worked my ass off in games." I grinned, "Hogwarts was one of the best schools ever, and I'm so glad I went there. All of my best memories in life are there."

Holly looked at me and smiled. "Mommy, you look so happy," she whispered.

I stopped grinning, and looked down at my dinner. I could feel my heart tighten up.

"Yeah, Hogwarts was a great. Sometimes I wish I could just go back,"

"Why don't you talk to anyone?"

"Because everyone's moved on Holly. Except for me. I'm the only one who's stuck in the past."

We finished up our dinner. I sent Holly off to bed and washed the dishes. I then headed upstairs to the bathroom and washed up. Then I went into my bedroom and dreamt about old memories.

* * *

><p>"Oliver, can I talk to you?" I asked, as I waited for my daughter to change from her Quidditch uniform.<p>

"You're not going to break down and cry again are you? You always make me look like the bad guy," he muttered.

"You're pushing Holly too hard during practice," I said. Okay, he really wasn't, he was just being a strict coach who loves to tire our his team, like usual. But I needed some sort of thing to go against him, because I sort of enjoyed picking on him.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just because a tiny bit of your sperm helped create my daughter, doesn't give you any right to make her work so hard."  
>Oliver looked at me completely bewildered. "First of all, it wasn't a tiny bit of sperm okay? Without me, you wouldn't even have <em>our<em> child. And second of all, don't tell me how to coach."

"I guess some things haven't changed, Mr. Demanding," I replied.

He scoffed, "You're right. Some things haven't changed," he looked me up and down. "I've been meaning to ask, what the hell did you do to your hair?"

I touched my hair, "What do you mean?"

"It looks like a freaking tomato," he bluntly said.

I controlled my urge to slap him. "You're such an ass."

"And you're such a bitch."

We glared each other down. Really, some things just don't change!

I looked away and then saw a few fathers and mothers with their children. Everyone looked like a completed family, and here I am, with a wonderful child, who I have given a broken family.

When Holly was born, I was determined to raise her like a child in a regular family; I was determined to be her mother and her father. I never really thought about giving her a sibling, because of my own reasons, but now that I think about it, she most likely gets lonely. Most of her friends have siblings, and all she has is me. It's always been just Holly and me.

"When are we going to tell Holly?" Oliver quietly asked.

"Tell her what? You're a dumbass?" I said with a grin.

"Hey, I'm the one who finished school," he retorted back.

My grin immediately wiped away. I turned around on my heel and practically stomped away.  
>"Irina! Irina, I didn't mean it like that!"<p>

"Fuck you Oliver!" I gave him my finger and went inside the changing room. "Holly, hurry up!"

"I'm done," Holly said, putting her hair up in a ponytail. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's go home!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. Oliver was standing there and the moment I came back out, he started to apologize again.

"I'm sorry okay Irina?"

"I'm going to punch you if you come any closer," I threatened. He moved a bit down but continued.

"I didn't mean it like that," he kept saying.

"What didn't you mean?" Holly asked.

"She didn't finish s-" Oliver started but then my eyes widened. I stopped walking and turned around to face him.

He stopped as well. I walked straight up to him and shoved my pointer finger into his chest. He stared at me.

"_Shut up_." I said, getting annoyed. "I'm sick and tired of you Oliver. Everything was great you know, before you came back into my life. You wonder why I kept you of her life? It's because of this shit. I didn't want her to be with a family, and then it be ripped apart. I'd rather her never know the feeling of family, then her missing it."

"Irina, our relationship wouldn't have affected her," Oliver stupidly said.

This made me lose it. "What the hell do you mean by that? Oliver, we can't stand each other right now! Imagine if we were together! This would have ruined her life!"

"No, it wouldn't have! If we were together, I would control myself!"

"Then for the sake of your child, do so!" I screamed back at him.

"But we're not together!"

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. I took a few breaths and then said, "If you want to be apart of her life, you _need_ to grow up."

"What the hell do you mean by that Irina?"

"You're immature."

"No I'm not,"

"Can you guys stop?" Holly shouted. Both Oliver and I looked at her, almost forgetting all about her. "I don't understand what's going on! Someone, explain to me!"

"Holly-"

"No Mommy, don't tell me that I'm too young. I need to know what's going on. This is making me so upset, because you're upset all the time. Please, tell me. I don't want to guess anymore."

An awkward silence took over. All three of us looked at each other and then Oliver blurted out, "Holly, I'm your dad."


	14. Scapegoat

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

><p>"I don't understand." Holly responded. "What do you mean, you're my dad?"<p>

"I mean, I'm in blood relation, your father." Oliver explained.

"Mommy said I don't have a father," Holly looked over at me, confused.

I looked down at my shoes, ashamed. "Technically, you do have a father," I said quietly.

Holly looked back and forth between Oliver and I, trying to process in this new information.

I don't know how I should be reacting. My seven year old daughter's been just told that her Coach is her Dad, while the whole time her mother's been telling her she has no dad. What do you suggest I feel?

"So, that means you lied to me." Holly glared at me.

I flinched. She never glared at me like that. She looked as if she was imagining dangerous things happening to me. I didn't like that look one bit.

"I didn't lie to you. I didn't completely tell you the truth. Holly, don't look at me like that. I was trying to protect you."

"From what? My _dad_?

"From getting hurt!" I exclaimed angrily.

"How was knowing I had a dad going to hurt me?" Holly asked, obviously frustrated.

"Because he would never be there for you!"

"What? I would always be there for her!" Oliver yelled at me.

I shook my head, "How would I have known that, Oliver? You were never there for me!"

"Don't blame anything on me Irina!" Oliver scowled. "_You_ are the one who doesn't want me to be there for _you_. You let your pride take over!"

"It's not my pride Oliver! I know you wouldn't-"

"Just stop it Irina, just stop." He looked me straight into my eyes. "You don't want to blame yourself so you use me as your scapegoat. I don't want to be your stupid and clueless scapegoat anymore,"

I didn't know what to say. He was completely wrong. He had no idea what he was talking about. Was he taking some sort of potion that made his mind screwed up? I looked between my daughter and Oliver. They were both going against me. When I protected them both, this was how they repaid me. I had enough.

I shook my head and started to walk away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Oliver asked.

"Away from you." I replied back.

"Stop running away from your problems, damn it!" Oliver shouted.

"I'm not running! I'm walking!" I hollered back.

I stopped walking about ten feet away, and turned around. Holly was standing with Oliver, not even looking at me.

Why wasn't she looking at me? She couldn't be mad at me. I'm her mother! "Holly, come on. We have to get home!"

She didn't reply back. Hell, she didn't even look up. "Holly!" Holly turned around and walked in the other direction, away from me.

My eyes widened. She didn't just betray me did she? "Holly! Where do you think you're going?" She ignored me and continued to walk. I was tempted to scream out traitor.

I huffed and turned around, walking out of the little mini field and heading, only Merlin knows where.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," I said to the young woman who served me a cool firewhiskey. She nodded her head and glided away.<p>

I stared out the window of Kenya's Cafe and watched people as they made their way around diagon alley. I sipped my firewhiskey and kept my eye on a woman with her daughter, who looked about sixteen. I couldn't make out what they were talking about, but it was clear they were arguing. My merlin, it sort of looked as if the daughter was going to attack her mother. What would enrage her so much? Suddenly, the daughter turned around, gave her mother the finger and walked away.

That was so rude! How could a daughter do that to her mother? Why would she do that? I then gasped. What if that happened to Holly and me? Oh no! I can't imagine!

I quickly got up, and rushed outside to the woman, who was in tears.

"Is everything okay Ms?" I asked, as I rubbed her back, to calm her down.

"No, no! My daughter is going to run off with her horrible boyfriend! And now I'm dead to her! Why won't she listen to me!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she won't run off. She's just angry so she's saying it, but I'm sure she won't. She loves you," I said, with a smile.

She shook her head, "She threatened to not come home if I didn't allow her to stay out an hour after her curfew. And she's done it. She's done it plenty of times. I've lost her. I've lost my daughter to a horrible boyfriend!" She walked away crying.

I watched her back. Poor old woman.

And then a thought hit me. _I_ might become that poor old woman. Holly might just run off with her own horrible boyfriend. Or, worst, she might run off with Oliver.

No. No. No!

I needed to get her back before she starts to favor Oliver. I should be the only one who takes care of her. Not Oliver.

I then started to run. Holly, Mommy's coming to save you!


	15. The Coolest Dad Ever

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Fifteen

Oliver Wood

* * *

><p>Holly and I were sitting on a bench that was by a river. She stared intently at the river, while I looked around awkwardly.<p>

Come on Oliver, you've been wanting to talk to your biological daughter for some time. Why aren't you talking?

"So, do you want something to eat? Ice-cream?" I asked Holly.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry," she replied and kept on looking.

I nodded my head, in understanding and looked at the river. Why did things feel weird? "Do you want to go take a walk or something?"

"No thanks."

Damn, I felt like I needed to say something, but I didn't know what. "Do you want to-" I started until Holly cut me off.

"Coach- er Dad, er what do I call you?"

I grinned, "When we're off the field, you can call me dad,"

She looked at me with her periwinkle eyes and whispered, "Dad." She sounded like she was trying to familiarize with the word. I tried to get used to the sound of it.

_Dad_. I never really thought about what it would feel like to be a dad. I've got some mix feelings. I mean, I think it's pretty cool, like a sound I've been missing out on, but then it still feels weird.

I looked over at Holly. She was back to looking at the river, with her thinking face on. Curious, I asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering how my life's going to change. I'm wondering about the life I could have had. I'm wondering if Mommy was right,"

"Right about what?"

"Right about everything. If she had the right to keep me away from you. But it's kind of funny, how even though I had no idea you were my dad, I still managed to find you, unknowingly."

I smiled. "Yeah, I think it was meant to be," Holly looked back at me and smiled.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know," I honestly said. I mean, in normal situations, what do people do? What do you do when you find out you have a daughter? "Do you want to um, spend time together?"

"Yeah sure. Even though I spent most of my mornings and afternoons with you, I don't mind spending some more time," Holly said with a grin.

I laughed and shook my head. "Well, that was before I found out you were my kid. I mean, let's spend some time as, you know, dad and kid,"  
>She nodded her head, in agreement. "Yeah okay. Hey, are things going to change between you and me in the field?"<p>

I strictly shook my head, "No. I'm your coach and you're my Quidditch player. I can't change our relationship during Quidditch."

Holly's grin grew wider, "Thank Merlin," Her eyes were sparkling. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You know, you may look like your mother, and sometimes act like her, but you play like me. I just thought you should know," I quickly told her.

"Oh really? But Mommy said I play like her."

"No, she's lying," I began to remember Irina's way of playing. I started to chuckle, "Hell no. You definitely don't play like her. Your mom was stupid, risky and crazy when she was playing Quidditch. You're smart, you strategize, and you're the Keeper. I was the keeper in my school years,"

Damn, she was just like me. I never noticed, but that would explain why I always thought she was a brilliant player. She got it from me of course.

"That's so cool," Holly said with a smile. "I always wondered what I had in common with my dad. What else do we have in common?"

"Hmm, what's your favorite Quidditch team?"

"Puddlemere United of course!"

I grabbed her in excitement and hugged her tightly. "You are definitely my daughter." I kissed her forehead.

"I take it you favor that team as well, huh?" She giggled and I smirked.

"You know, I interned for that team a few years back. I played for the reserved team for a while until my dad got sick. I came back home and started to coach Little League Quidditch,"

Holly's eyes were wide, with amazement. "You mean, you worked with chaser Jocelind Wadlock? The greatest chaser of all time?"

"Well, I mean I didn't exactly work with Wadlock face to face. I was there while Wadlock played games and practiced, but I never actually had a conversation. Everyone was always doing their own thing, you know what I mean?"

Holly nodded, "Yeah I guess so. But you were so close to THE Jocelind Wadlock. Okay, you're like the coolest dad ever."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"You know, if I didn't have a passion for being Keeper, I would definitely have become a chaser." Holly told me.

"You would have made an excellent chaser," I nodded my head.

She smiled and then got up to stretch. "I should head home, my Mom's going to kill me."

I stood up as well, "I can take you home but only if you eat dinner with me,"

Holly contemplated for a few seconds and then agreed, "Yeah okay."

We started to walk down the block when Holly asked, "Hey, you said that you came back from your work at Puddlemere United because your dad was sick. Doesn't that make him my grandpa?"

A pile of bricks suddenly hit me. That's right! "Yeah, that's true," I said, putting things together.

_I twirled the glass of wine in my hand, concentrating on it as my Dad continued to blab on and on. "I mean, I don't really care on your love life Oliver, but your mother really wants grandchildren. Do you know that she fantasizes on how your children will look? It's a bit creepy, but she's frantic for mini Olivers."_

"Holly, do you want to meet your grandparents?"

* * *

><p>"Why hello there," My mother greeted Holly and I. "What brings you two to my humble abode?"<p>

"I brought you your grandchild mother," I straightforwardly said to her. "Holly, meet your grandma, and grandma, meet Holly, your grandchild."

My mother stared at the both of us for a while, and then turned around and walked away screaming, "Joseph! Your son's messing with my head!"

Holly looked up at me and grinned. I grinned back. "I'm warning you right now, they're both crazy,"

"It's okay, I'm used to crazy-ness. Remember, my Mommy's nickname is Crazy,"

I chuckled, and patted Holly's head. I headed inside my parents home, with Holly following along. I went to the living room, where my mother was yelling at my dad, who was dressed up in his black workout clothes and was doing one hand push-ups on the floor.  
>"And he brings home some girl, claiming that it's my grand child. See what you've done Joseph?"<p>

"No, I don't see what I've done Anna. How is this my fault?"

"When I told you to hint to him to give me grandchildren, you probably gave him the wrong hints,"

"Anna, you're being so dramatic. I didn't give him the wrong information. I told him what you told me to tell him," My dad got up from his pushups and looked at me. "Oliver, what did you say to your mom?"

"I told her-"

"Hi there, I'm Holly," Holly said, cutting me off. She extended her hand. "I am, biologically, your granddaughter. And unless you guys adopted Oliver, then you guys are biologically my grandparents. Nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

My mother kept staring at her, shaking her head. "Did you pay her to play along with this?"

"She's serious Mom," I said, and grabbed Holly's hand. "This is your granddaughter."

Both of my parents looked Holly up and down. She was wearing her jeans and a blue shirt that had a cute baby cartoon of a hippogriff with a Quaffle, and sneakers. I keep forgetting she's seven, because she acts so mature.

"Who's your mother?" My mother asked Holly.

"Irina, Irina Labelle."

My parents looked at each other, and I swear, I saw a small smile.

"Holly, what's in that bag?" My dad asked her, referring to her Quidditch duffle.

"My Quidditch uniform,"

"So, you play in Little League? What's your position?"

"Yes, and I play the Keeper,"

My dad nodded his head, pleased with the answer. "Well, I believe that she's my grand daughter," my dad said to my mother. "Honey, is dinner ready yet?"  
>"Almost," My mother replied. "But how could you be thinking about dinner right now?"<p>

"I'm always thinking about dinner." He responded to my mother and then looked over at Holly, with a smile, "Anyway, Holly, can you tell me how Oliver's coaching? Come with me, let's talk in my office,"

Holly grinned and walked off with my dad. My mother looked at me. I tried to understand what she was feeling through her body motions and eyes but I had no idea.

"So, what are you making for dinner?" I casually asked her.

My mother sighed, and dusted off imaginary dust off her navy blue long skirt and walked into the kitchen. I followed in suit.

"What's wrong Mom?" I asked, worried. Why was she so upset? Isn't this what she wanted?

"I just can't believe that I have a granddaughter," she said. She took out bowls from the cabin and handed them to me. "Set up dinner," she told me.

I walked into the dining room, which was attached to the kitchen. I placed the bowls and then went back into the kitchen.

"How old is she?" My mother asked.

"Seven years old,"

"Seven? Merlin, she's so mature!"

"Yeah, she is," I said with a smile. "She's really smart too. And a great Quidditch player, of course she got that from me."

My mother looked at me, and gave me a small smile. "Oh really?" But then her smile disappeared. "For seven years, I had a grand child I didn't know about?" She asked.

"Yeah, and for seven years I didn't know I had a child," I said with a shrug. "No biggie."

"This isn't fair Oliver! I missed out on half of her life!" My mother exclaimed. She stopped stirring the soup she was making.

"I know, I feel the same way."

"Why didn't Irina tell you?"

"Because she was trying to protect Holly from me. I don't exactly understand it, but something like that,"

"What? That doesn't make sense!"

"I know. I was trying to talk to her but she just angrily left. And I felt like you guys deserved to know, about her." I told her.

My mother was about to say something but then stopped. She started to stir the soup again. She then quietly asked, "Are you getting back with Irina?"

Getting back with Irina? Was she kidding me? I couldn't stand her at this moment! She was so frustrating! Why would I get back Irina? "No, I don't think so. Irina, she's a lot to handle."

"And what about Katy? Have you told her?"

Oh fuck. Katy. Shit, Katy! "Damn! I forgot all about her! I have to go home!"

"What? But Oliver! You can't just leave Holly here! Who's going to take her back?"

"Um, uh," I paused and then asked, "Can't she stay here for the night?"

My mother shook her head, "No! She needs to have permission from Irina."

"Mom, I'm her dad, she doesn't need permission. I give her permission,"

"No Oliver, that's disrespectful. Irina, rightfully is her mother and she needs her mother's permission always. I'm kind of crossing the lines without asking if she could even have dinner here, but I'm only doing it for tonight because she's a guest. But next time, the only way Holly is allowed to come over is if Irina allows her to."

"Mom-" I started until she cut me off.

"No, Oliver. Now you can't leave her all alone. She barely knows us. You have to stay for dinner." My mother ordered.

I sighed, and said, "Fine. But Katy's going to kill me because I didn't tell her."

"It's okay, she'll get over it. But Oliver, what are you going to tell Katy? About Holly?"

I stood there for a good two minutes, wondering what I should tell Katy.

Oh hey, Katy, I have a child with my ex-girlfriend. So, yeah, I hope you don't mind.

I scoffed. Yeah, I can imagine her throwing a suitcase at me and demanding me to get out of the house.

Wait, that's not what Katy, would do. That's something Irina would do.

Hmmm, I really wonder what Katy would do. I know she would understand, because she's such an understanding person, unlike Irina.

"I'll figure out a way to tell her," I said to my mother.

"Okay, but let me just tell you, Katy's a great girl. And you two have been together for seven years. She's expecting a marriage proposal, you know."

That kind of got to me. I didn't want to throw out these seven years we've had out the door. Katy was an important person to me. She's beautiful, funny, smart, caring, and understanding. And she could cook and she's great in bed. Everything a guy could ever want in a girl. But for some reason, I didn't want to rush into marriage.

"Yeah I know, and she deserves it. She's been great to me. And I can't hide this from her."

My mother shrugged, "I'm sorry Oliver. I wish I could make a decision for you, but you're on your own. All I can say is, try not to leave anyone broken hearted."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the advice. No pressure on me at all."

"Anna, Holly and I are hungry!" My dad whined, as he walked into the kitchen, hand in hand with Holly.

"Okay, dinner's ready! Go take a seat." My mother said, ushering my dad out of the room.

I went into the dining room and took a seat. My dad was sitting head the table. Holly sat next to him, and I sat next to her. After my mother placed the big soup bowl on the table. She took a seat next to my dad on the other side, across from Holly.

"So, Holly have you decided what you wanted to be in the future?" My dad asked.

"Dad, she's only seven," I said to him.

"Oh, Oliver, she's way ahead of her years," My dad said with a grin and winked at Holly. She winked back at him.  
>I didn't know a child could change a person so completely. My dad wasn't very open with people, but with Holly, well, they seemed like old friends with their inside jokes.<p>

"A professional Quidditch player," she said confidently with a smile.

"Holly, you smile just like your mother," my mom commented.

Holly tensed up a bit, but then resumed eating. "Yeah. I also have her eyes and hair." Holly gave my mother a small smile and then turned to talk to my dad.

I watched Holly, wondering why she froze. I couldn't figure anything out, decided to continue eating. Maybe my head was just playing games.

Throughout dinner, we all enjoyed Holly's company. At the end, when it was time to go, both of my parents hugged Holly so tightly, I was afraid she might suffocate. We then left, after my parents kept on repeating for her to come back and visit them.

On our way back to her house, Holly said, "I never knew grandparents had so much warmth in them. I'm already missing them,"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you go back soon, maybe make it a weekly thing. You deserve it," I told her with a big smile.

I've never seen her smile so happily before.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey guys! So, I hope you all are enjoying reading <span>Maybe<span>, because I'm definitely having fun writing it. I just wanted to say, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and without your support I wouldn't be writing. Thank you so much and I love you all! :)


	16. Worst Mother In the World

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

><p>After a long while, trying to find my daughter, I decided to just head back home because I know she couldn't avoid it. She would eventually come home, so I might as well wait for her there, and pray that Oliver was taking care of her well.<p>

I had prepared dinner for Holly, her favorite – roast chicken with fried potatoes and rice pudding for dessert. Hopefully, she would feel better after she ate and forgave me.

I was sitting on the porch, with a book in my hand, a romance book I had once borrowed from Yin, millions of years ago. Of course I wasn't reading it. It was a prop, so that when Holly came home, it wouldn't look like I was waiting for her. I know I sounded super immature, but my pride was just too strong.

I kept looking from the book to the road, road to the book and repeat. I was very anxious. What if she didn't come back tonight? If she didn't, I would ground her for the rest of her life. She's only seven years old; I can't have her acting up like a teenager. If she started to misbehave, I would know I am the worst mother in the world. I know there isn't a perfect child, or perfect mother, but I feel like Holly's the only right thing I ever did.

I suddenly see the head of my child, coming down the road, along with Oliver. I quickly looked down at the book and flipped through the pages. I heard the gate to our house open, and I looked up.

Holly gave me a sort of half a frown. She didn't look like she was happy to be back. I'm guessing she's still upset with me. Now the dinner has to work.

"Welcome back home Holly," I said with a smile. I got to stay cool. I got up, with the book in hand, and was about to walk toward her until, she walked toward me. I stood still.

"What are you doing Mommy?" Holly asked.

"Reading a book," I told her, and showed her my book.

"I didn't know you read books upside down," Oliver said to me, in his stupid annoying Scottish accent.

I furred my eyebrows, and looked at the book. Indeed, it was upside down. I tried to think of a quick comeback.

I couldn't think of anything. So, I was standing there, my face scrunched up into my thinking face, and I was like that for a while until, Oliver started to chuckle. I blushed. He's idiotic-ness was beginning to rub off on me.

I decided to ignore Oliver and said to my child, "Holly, go inside. I prepared you dinner,"

"No thanks, I ate dinner."

My eyes widened. "What? Where? What did you eat?"

"I had some soup with my grandparents," Holly boasted.

My ears perked up, alarmed. Did she just say _grandparents_?

Holly noticed my sudden interest in that word, and so she continued on. "Yep, my grandparents. Today I found out I had a dad and grandparents. My world is now complete. Now, if you'll excuse me Mommy, I'm going to go to bed," she turned around to look at Oliver and nodded her head, "Thank you for a lovely day _Dad_," My skin boiled at that word. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at practice. Good night," she said and started to walk into the house.

"Make sure you brush your teeth," I reminded her.

She didn't reply back, and walked inside the house.

And now, it was Oliver and I, standing in my front yard. He flashed me his winning smile. I glared at him in return.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Why did you take her to your parents place? Don't you think all of this is moving too quickly?" I asked him angrily.

"Do I have to remind you that I'm her Dad Irina?" Oliver asked me. "Besides, why can't I take her to my parent's place? Were you intending on hiding her away from them as well? They deserve to know. They got along so well today; that I was mad I didn't know from the moment she was conceived! I've never seen my parents so happy before! And for the record, who is all of this moving too quickly for? Holly or you?"

"This is moving too quickly for Holly obviously! She's only seven years old! I don't want to force all of this upon her! I don't want her life to change in one minute! Damn it Oliver! This is all your fault!" I screamed at him.

"Yeah, there you go again Irina! Playing the blame game! You know, I've had enough of this shit. I'm going to ask Holly to come and live with me. You're irresponsible."

I felt like he just casted the _Crucio _curse on me. My heart and brain were exploding. I closed my eyes tightly; hoping to Merlin this was some nightmare. A horrible and terrible nightmare. I opened my eyes, and saw Oliver still standing there.

This was reality.

"You're never going to take Holly away from me." I harshly told him. "Never, ever. If you do, I'm going to kill you with my own bare hands."

Oliver didn't say anything, but just stared at me. Our eyes locked into each other others'. For a moment, I was about to fall back into those amber eyes, but then pulled myself back. He was not the same Oliver Wood I know; he was someone different. He was the enemy.

I turned around to head back into the house, when I unexpectedly felt his hands grabbing my wrist. He turned me around swiftly and seized me into a hug. I gasped, at the sudden contact. What was he doing? I tried to get out of his grip, but he was holding onto me tighter. I stopped struggling to get out, and just leaned into his chest.

His familiar scent enveloped my nose and brought me back to so many memories. I could hear his heart beating, and realized, my heart was beating faster than usual. Was it because of him? No, it couldn't be.

We stood like that for what felt like forever, but must have been two seconds. I felt his grip on me loosen and then I went for it. I pushed him off of me and ran back into the house. I slammed the door shut, with my back to the door. I placed my hand onto my chest, my heart still beating like a hammer repeatedly hitting against a table. I bit my lip hard, surprised it didn't start to bleed. I slid down to the floor.

If his plan was to open up all those feelings I had for him years ago, that was stashed away way beneath the core of the world, well, somehow, it worked.


	17. Such A Mess

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

><p>Holly was asleep in bed when I walked into her room. It was about two in the morning, and I could not sleep at all. I was afraid she was going to leave me. Every creak, every sound, every tiny little noise made me anxious. I was scared I might see her with a little book bag on her back, her stuffed hippogriff in her hands, and would run out the door in the dead of night with Oliver.<p>

I slowly crawled into bed with Holly and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her closer to me and tucked her head into my chest. I kissed her softly on her forehead and her peaceful breathing calmed me down.

I couldn't imagine Holly anywhere else but beside me. She was my world. And if Oliver were going to take her away from me, I would be completely destroyed. I had given birth to her, I had cleaned her little butt, I had fed her my breast milk, and I had put her to sleep each noon and night. I had done the same thing each and every day since she was born. I was the face she knew. Not him. She knew nothing about him.

Just because they hung out today didn't mean they were suddenly a family. Building a family took time, why didn't Oliver understand that? Okay, I know, I had some fault in this, because I didn't tell him, but what was he going to do then? He was still a teenager and he had dreams to fulfill. I know he wouldn't be able to do anything then, and I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear him say to me, he couldn't be there for me. No matter how many times he tells me now, that he _would have_ been there for me, in all seriousness, we all know he wouldn't. Because why was he going to give up his dreams, the dreams he was born for, for just a girl?

I was being reasonable when I made this decision. I knew what I was doing, because that was my first step to motherhood.

Holly moved around in my arms. She turned to the other side, so she was facing away from me. I stroked her long, brown hair. I smiled. Her hair was just like mine. Or, at least my old hair. I felt my auburn colored hair. What in the world was Oliver talking about my hair looking like a tomato? His face looked like a tomato! That stupid immature jerk!

My heartbeat quickened. Why was it getting faster? My mind reverted back to earlier today, when he hugged me. Why did he hug me? Was he playing games with me?

See, this was what I meant. He was still childish. He couldn't straightforwardly tell me what he needed to tell me. Instead, he wanted to mess me with me.

_Actions speak louder than words._

What? What does that even mean? Why did that quote come to my mind?

I can't be falling in love with Oliver. I just can't. I don't want to.

Oh who the fuck am I kidding? I was falling head over heels for him. His crazy dark brown hair, and his auburn eyes. And that Scottish _accent_. It drove me insane! And I felt like he knew that.

I sighed. I was such a mess.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, are you sure you want to come to the game?" Holly asked me as I combed my hair.<p>

"Yeah of course darling, I need to support my daughter!" I exclaimed. I got up and walked over to her. She was dressed up in her Quidditch uniform and her hair was in a ponytail. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Alright, let's go,"

"Okay, but Mommy, you need to promise me one thing,"

"Yeah sure Holly,"

"Promise not to fight with Dad, please." Holly pleaded me.

I looked at her, surprised. "Fight?"

"Yeah, it's embarrassing when you guys fight," She told me honestly.

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Okay, I promise." I said with a small smile.

No fights today.

* * *

><p>"AND LITTLE LEAGUE QUIDDITCH WINS!" the announcer exclaimed excitedly.<p>

The crowd of parents went wild. I was, of course one of those parents. Holly came down from her broom and we both ran towards each other. I picked her up and twirled her around. "I'm so proud of you Holly!" I said to her.

"Thanks Mommy," She said with a big grin.

"Holly! Holly! Holly!" her teammates chanted. I put her down and she ran over to them.  
>"Great job guys!" Oliver exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you all!" He bend down and all his little players ran to give him a group hug.<p>

I smiled. How cute!

"Alright, everyone go change! Everyone's tired and deserves to spend time with their families." Oliver turned around to face the families, "Parents, siblings, grandparents, you should be all proud of the children. They've done excellent jobs," He smiled at each and every member that was here until our eyes met. He gave me a small smile, and suddenly I felt shy. I looked away.

"Hey Irina," I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Charlie with a very familiar woman next to him.

"Hey Charlie, who's this pretty lady next to you?" I asked.

"Irina! It's me Jessica!" The woman said with an excited smile.

"Jessica?" I asked, confused and then I remembered. "Jessica! Merlin! How are you?"

"I'm great! I can't believe I'm seeing you after all these years! As usual, you're looking beautiful!" Jessica exclaimed and she hugged me.

I stiffened, not expecting this hug, but I hugged her in return. I'm so glad she hasn't changed. She was still bubbly and friendly.

"I heard you were Holly's mom," Jessica said. "I'm not surprised. She's a great Quidditch player. She got it from both you and Oliver huh?"

I gave out a small laugh. "Nah, she just got it from me."

Jessica laughed as well, and then said, "So how are things?"

"Things are going pretty well." I told her.

"You know, you should have dinner with Charlie and I. It's been such a long time, we have to catch up!"

I nodded my head. "Of course. You name a day,"

"How about this Saturday night?" She asked.

"Yeah sure," I replied. I then noticed a ring on Jessica's finger. "Are, are you guys married?"

Jessica smiled a huge smile and shook her head. "Nope, not yet. We're just engaged. Oh! We need to invite you to our wedding! It's on August 30th! You must come! I'll send an invitation to your house!"

"What? Oh okay! Yeah, that'll be great. Wait, why don't you just give it to me on Saturday?"

"Even better! Oh I'm so excited! I can't wait for you to come!"

I grinned. "Yeah, me too."

"Well, we have to go. I need to meet my future in laws for lunch. I'll see you this Saturday?"

I nodded my head and waved goodbye to Jessica and Charlie. I then see Oliver walking towards me. I'm hesitating on whether I should make a run for it or be mature and face him. I then decided the latter. "Oliver." I acknowledged him.

"Irina." He stood in front of me and just looked at me. I looked around, awkwardly. "What are you doing tonight?"

I stared at him puzzled. "What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my parents house for dinner."

"Why?"

"Because my parents want to see Holly and you."

I didn't know what to say. Should I go? "Um, okay. I guess I can go,"

"Great. You remember where their house is right?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay, see you tonight at 7." He said and walked away.

Oh boy.


	18. Super Awkward

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Eighteen

Oliver Wood

* * *

><p>"Only the weekends!" Irina shouted.<p>

"No! You keep her for the weekends! We want her for the whole week!" My mother shouted back.

"What! Are you insane? She's my child! She can't live without me!"

"It's not fair Irina! You've had her for seven years! The least you can do is let her be with us for the week!"

"Mrs. Wood! I will only let her be with you every weekend of this year, and that's all I'll say." Irina said, folding her arms.

"How about every other week?"

"No way."  
>"Please? All I just want is to spend time with my only grandchild," My mother made her puppy dog eyes at Irina.<p>

Irina held her stand.

My mother, Irina and I were sitting in the living room, waiting for my dad and Holly to finish making dinner. My mother was busy on figuring out the dates on when she could see Holly. I was trying to make sure that a catfight didn't break out.

"Please Irina, I don't want my relationship with Holly to be for her to only visit on holidays. Irina, I want to help you nurture this beautiful child of yours."

Irina didn't say anything, but just stared at my mother. She then let out a sigh, and muttered, "Fine. Every other week,"

My mother's eyes were filled with so much joy; she looked brighter than the sun. She ran to hug Irina, that I was afraid she would stop breathing.

"Thank you so much!" My mother exclaimed.

Irina couldn't say anything because my mother was suffocating her. I just shook my head; my mother could be so ridiculous sometimes.

"Alright, dinner is ready!" My dad hollered from the kitchen.

"Come on guys," I said to both women. My mother practically skipped into the living room and Irina looked over at me.

"She hasn't changed," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's my mother for you," I smiled back and we both headed into the kitchen.

We all took a seat, my dad at the head of the table, my mother sitting next to him. I sat next to her; Holly sat next to my dad on the other side with Irina sitting across from me.

"Wow, this smells great!" Irina exclaimed excitedly. My dad had made roasted chicken, with a side of potatoes. There was a bowl of baby vegetables and firewhiskey for the adults and a pumpkin juice for Holly.

My dad grinned proudly, and looked at Holly. She grinned as well and put a thumb up. "The best way to get to my Mommy's heart is to first get through her stomach!"

Everyone started to laugh, as well as Irina. "Shhh! Holly, don't give up my weakness!"

"Irina, I already knew that was your weakness," I told her. She shyly smiled.

"Anyway, what do you do?" My mother asked Irina.

"What do you mean?" Irina asked in confusion.

"Don't you have a job?"

"A job?" Irina shook her head. "No, I don't work."

My mother was completely puzzled, as well as I. "Well, then how do you support Holly and yourself?"

"My Aunt Clara left me so much money that it would last me and Holly until Holly's grandchildren. So, therefore, I don't work." Irina said.

My mother's eyes widened. "That's so much money," she whispered. "But isn't that bad for Holly? She's going to be dependent on that money,"

"Why would it be bad? That's great, she wouldn't have to work so hard," Irina explained.

"But, what is Holly going to do with her future if you spoil her?"

Irina gasped, "Spoil her? I don't spoil her! I mean, even though we have so much money, I don't waste it like water! Oh Merlin no, I know how spoiled children behave, and I was determined to not make her into a snob."

My parents had a relieved look and smiled at Holly. She was busy eating her vegetables.  
>"So, how are things with your mother? I've never got to meet her,"<p>

I think we all noticed Irina stiffen up. Holly looked over at her as well, waiting for an answer. I knew that this was a sensitive topic for Irina, because when we were younger, things with her mother weren't so great. I guess that hasn't changed.

"She's good." Irina simply said and my mother didn't press it any further.

_Ding Dong._

"Will you go get the door Oliver?" My dad asked.

I nodded my head and ran to get the door. I opened it and my eyes widened. Katy was standing there with a box wrapped up in a ribbon. "Hey Oliver! Sorry I'm late!" she said, and walked inside. She gave me a kiss on the lips, and looked around. "Where are your parents?" She asked.

"They're um, in the dining room." I told her. Shit, I completely forgot all about her.

"They started eating without me?" Katy asked confused. "Oh well, I am late. I'm really sorry." She headed into the dining room.

I followed her and saw her place the box on the table. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Wood! Sorry for being late. Oh, who is this?" Katy asked, referring to Irina.

"This is Irina, an old classmate of Oliver's." My mother said quickly. "Katy, Oliver didn't tell me you were coming. I'll go get another plate. Sit down darling,"

"Thank you," Katy said, and took a seat next to my seat. "Hello there, I'm Katy, Oliver's fiancée." She then saw Holly and smiled. "Holly! What are you doing here?"

"This is my mother," Holly replied. Irina didn't say anything but pursed her lips. Damn, things were getting super awkward.

"So, how was work?" I asked Katy.

"Work was good. You know the usual, bleeding children." Katy said. My mother brought out a plate and firewhiskey for her. Katy took a sip of her firewhiskey.

"Irina, Katy's a healer for the public elementary school at Bristol." My mother said to her.

Irina nodded her head, understanding. Why wasn't she saying anything?

"Wow, this smells great," Katy said.

"My dad made it," I told her.

"Really? Mr. Wood! I didn't know you could cook! I'm so amazed!"

My dad smiled at her, "Yes, there's so much I can do."

"So, how did you two meet?" Irina suddenly asked.

I looked over at her. "We met at a party,"

"Oh interesting," she said, and then took a big guzzle of her firewhiskey.

Why did I have a bad feeling things weren't going to go so well?

* * *

><p>My mother and Katy were discussing something about a celebrity wizard who had cheated on his wife, while my dad and Holly were talking about a new strategy for Quidditch. Irina was drinking her third firewhiskey. I was trying to finish my dinner, but my nerves were getting the best of me. I looked up at Irina, who was staring at me. She had some sort of excited look on her face.<p>

I looked at her confused, but then I felt someone's toes going up my pants. My eyes widened. Was…was that Irina's I tried pushing her leg off, but she managed to slither them back up again. My heart was starting to race. What the hell was she doing? Not in front of my parents!

I mouthed the words, 'What are you doing?'

She mouthed back, 'Having fun!'

This was going to sound weird, but I was actually getting turned on. I tried to control myself from groaning.

"So, Oliver, how's Little League Quidditch going? I know I keep on promising to show up to another game, but work is just too much sometimes. But I will definitely show up to the next one. When is it?" Katy asked.

"Ne-e-xx-t we-e-k." I stuttered out. I glared at Irina. She smirked.

"Are you okay?" Irina innocently asked.

I nodded my head, and gulped. "I have to go to the bathroom!" I quickly got up and rushed out.

"No! I need to go to the bathroom!" I heard Irina shout. I could hear her running after me.

We both tried to squeeze through the bathroom. She fell in first, and I fell in second. The door closed itself and we both looked at each other.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" I asked her furiously.

"I was getting bored," she said. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror.

I shook my head. "Irina, I have a fiancée. What you did was inappropriate,"

"Oh shut it Oliver, it's not like I kissed you or anything." She said. She then started to fix her dress. She was wearing a professional black dress with her hair down. She opened up her clutch and took out lipstick.

"Irina, get out. I have to use the bathroom." I told her.

"So? Use it,"

"I can't use it with you in here,"

"Why not? I've already seen whatever you have underneath your pants. Hell, it made our child." She said, applying her lipstick.

I looked away. Why was she so embarrassing? "Why are you calling Holly _our_ child now?" I asked, suspiciously.

She looked at me with an innocently confused face. "What do you mean, Oliver?"

"You're so bipolar," I told her.

"Tell me something new, why don't you?"

She started to fix her hair, when she felt her zipper opened a bit from the top. "Oliver, can you zip my dress up?"

"You do it,"

She rolled her eyes, "If I could, I wouldn't be asking you."

I muttered some words, and then headed over to zip her up. I then got a whiff of her perfume. I closed my eyes and placed my nose on the crook of her neck. Merlin, she smelled _so_ good.

"Oliver," she whispered.

"Shhh, let me just remember some old memories," I whispered back.

"Stop," she demanded. She pulled away from me and looked at me with her eyes. For a good five minutes, I just took in how beautiful she looked. From the shape of her eyebrows, her fingers to her long, sexy legs. "Oliver, are you okay?" she asked.

I didn't realize how close we were. Our foreheads were touching. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I knew I was going to regret this later, but for now, I just had to do it. It felt so right.

I kissed her.


	19. Dead Beat

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

><p>Only Oliver could make me do things that I normally don't do. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. I let out a soft moan, and leaned my neck back so he could kiss it. He kissed it gently and then I just fell to my knees. Oliver fell to the floor with me and continued to kiss me. Our breathing got harder. He lightly pushed me to the floor and got on top of me. He slowly started to pull up my dress. I began to unbutton his shirt.<p>

And then I heard a loud thumping on the door. "Oliver? What are you doing in there honey? Taking a dump?" Katy asked through the door.

That phrase, 'taking a dump' totally turned me off. My eyes widened, the realization had hit me. I was making out with Oliver, in the bathroom, of his parent's house, with his fiancée a few rooms down. I had officially gone bloody mad.

I pushed him off of me, and put my finger to my mouth. He looked at me confused and I whispered, "Don't make it obvious I'm in here,"

He then got it, and responded to Katy, "Yeah honey. If you need to use the bathroom, use the one upstairs. It's really bad in here."

I bit my lip, trying so hard to not laugh. Oliver grinned.

"I don't need to go to the bathroom, I was just concerned about you. It's been like ten minutes since you've been in here. Anyway, we're all in the living room, so head in there when you're done." Katy told him.

Oliver made a pathetic grunting noise, which I assumed was of him being constipated and fakely but weakly said, "Ugh-okay."

The moment I heard Katy's footsteps away from the door, I bursted out laughing. Oliver joined along with me. "That was nasty Oliver!" I told him, through my tears of laughter. Damn, I don't think I could ever remember laughing so hard. And the worst part was, I was laughing at something so insanely stupid! I just couldn't believe it!

I got up and began to fix myself. I had to get out of the bathroom, looking decent. I began to re-apply my lipstick and looked over at Oliver, who was still sitting on the floor.

"What?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He mumbled.

I shrugged and I went back to looking at myself in the mirror. But then I looked back at him because I could feel him still staring at me. "What?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"I don't get it Irina. How did things end up like this?" he asked. I suddenly felt super guilty, because of the sad and distant look on his face. I wish I had a definite answer.

I chose to not say anything though, and then bend down to his level. I fixed his hair up, buttoned his shirt and with my saliva wiped away the kiss marks on his face. I looked into his amber eyes and whispered, "Go. Your fiancée is waiting for you."

I stood up, and offered him my hand. The look in his eyes was for some reason filled with, hurt? I had no idea what that was about. He pushed my hand away and got up by himself. "Now I remember. You always managed to screw things up." He said frustrated. He opened the door and then slammed it shut.

I felt such cold vibes from Oliver that evening that I made up some lame excuse and with Holly headed back home.

* * *

><p>The next day, Holly was over at a friend's house when Katy came knocking on my door. I peeped through the peephole, and was certainly hesitant on opening the door. What the <em>hell<em> was she doing here? The only way to find out was to open the door. I bit my lip, should I or should I not?

"Irina! I know you're in there! Stop wasting my time and open the damn door!" She shouted through the door. This woman was super freaky.

I opened the door, with the chain on, and peeked through. "Yes, how may I help you?" I asked.

She frowned, and said, "What the hell? Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I shook my head no. "Whatever it is you're here for, I'm sure we can do it like this,"

"You're so childish. Your own daughter acts mature than you." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "So what? Are you here to insult my brain level?"

"No, actually. I'm here to tell you to stay away from Oliver, bitch. He's my soon to be husband and I don't want a dead beat of an ex-girlfriend to get in the way of our relationship." She hissed.

Did she say dead beat? I angrily opened the door. "Excuse me, you stupid whore, but check this place out! Does this look like a dead beat's place?" I asked her, furiously.

She walked inside, and looked around. She shook her head. "No, this looks like the place of a useless bitch."

I tried not to push her. I swear, with all my being I tried not to hurt her in anyway, well, at least not physically.

"Okay listen slut," I said, demanding her attention. "I'm not the one going to Oliver. He's coming to me. You can't even control your own man, and that is not my fault."

"You-" Katy started until I cut her off.

"I was Oliver's first love, and apparently you can't satisfy him so he keeps running back to me. Take a good look at me and fix your mistakes."

"I'm glad you used the past tense," Katy said, cockily. "So why don't we keep it in the past? I mean, after all you are his past, and I'm his future. Let's not bring back the past, the past is never good." She looked at me from head to toe.

"Get the fuck out of my house." I told her through gritted teeth.

She flipped her stupid hair and headed to the door. Before I could close it she turned around and said with a glare, "Oh by the way, if you don't listen to what I just told you, well then you can say goodbye to all of this." She said, motioning to my house.

"And if you don't follow my tips correctly, you can say goodbye to Oliver." I gave her my middle finger and slammed the door shut.

Fuck yeah.


	20. Maybe I Can't Do This

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Twenty

* * *

><p>"Holly, come sit here." I patted the seat next to me on the sofa. Holly was putting on her shoes. She was on her way to her grandparent's house when I decided to give her the talk.<p>

"What's up mom?" she asked. She walked over to me and took a seat. I touched her hand lightly and looked into those periwinkle eyes she had inherited from me.

"I want you to know that I love you very much," I started.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Mommy, you make it seem like I'm off to join a war or something."

I thought we were in a war? A war in who gets Holly's affection the most? I didn't say anything but just combed her brown short hair with my fingers. "I just thought you should know,"

She didn't say anything, just looked at me. Then in a slight whisper she said, "You're worried I'm going to leave you."

I tried not to cry. She read through me. I nodded my head. I might as well be straightforward with her. "That's exactly it," I said, truthfully.

This time, she grabbed my hands and held it to her face. "I would _never_ leave you. No matter how annoying and weird you are, you're my mother. You were the one who gave birth to me; you were the one who took care of me as a child. Mommy, you're everything to me. I trust you with my soul. Why don't you trust me? Why can't you trust me that I won't leave you?"

I felt like a hammer had hit me in the head. She was right. Why didn't I trust her? Why was I being a horrible mother, and not trusting my daughter? I smiled, completely relieved. "I'm sorry. I will, from now on." I patted her head. "You're such a great daughter. You know, I sometimes forget you're only seven."

She grinned. "Well, I'm going to go. Grandpa said there's a secret Quidditch move he wants to teach me. I'll see you at dinner." She got up, kissed me on the forehead and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>I was trying to grab a book from a shelf when the book came tumbling down to the ground with a <em>thump<em>.

"Shhh!" A young man, who looked like a student hissed at me. I mumbled a sorry and quickly picked up the book from the floor. I dusted it off and read the title,

_A Complete Wizard's Guide to N.E.W.T.s by Johnson Kingsley IV_

I placed the book on the table at where I was sitting in the library, along with the other books I had gathered. I prepared my parchment, quill and ink to take notes. I opened the book and stared at it. So many words stared back at me and my mind began to get into confusion. I slammed the book shut.

The young student hushed at me once again. I rolled my eyes. I was trying to learn all the things I missed out on seventh year in Hogwarts. That day when Oliver had made that comment about me not finishing school had been bugging me in the back of my mind. And since I didn't do anything I felt like I should at least finish up my studies.

And, Katy being an educated healer had nothing to do with my sudden determination. Nothing at all.

But all of this was just too much for me. Too many words and pictures and procedures! I sort of forgot why I was relieved of no school. An image of Katy's snotty face popped into my head.

I glared at the image and then opened the book with new determination. Okay, I'll just take my time. It's not like there's any teachers hassling me or parties to go to.

I can do this.

I started to read the first two lines and then looked away. My head started to hurt. Maybe I can't do this.

I looked over at the student, who was busily taking notes. What was he studying for? He looked smart, maybe I could ask him for help?

I got up and walked over to him with my book in hand. "Excuse me," I started. The student looked up at me annoyed. "What?" He asked, irritated.

For a second I rethought about whether I should ask him or not. Here I am, a twenty-four year old woman asking, what looked like a seventeen year old kid. And then Katy's stupid face flashed into my mind. "I was wondering if you could help me understand this?" I asked, showing him the book.

He looked at it for a brief moment and then said; "I read that book when I was in my fourth year. It's pretty easy. What don't you understand?"

Was this kid bragging? Fourth year? This book was the size of my house, and he read it in his fourth year? Stupid brat.

I guess he sensed my exasperated-ness and then with a new attitude said, "I'm sorry for being rude. What I meant was, of course allow me to help. Sit down." I took the seat, with a smile. I liked this new attitude way better.

* * *

><p>"I think this is enough for today," Anthony said to me as he closed the book shut.<p>

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin, that was a lot to take in."

"What are you talking about? It was only the first five chapters! I'm only stopping for your sake. I would have finished chapter twenty-five by now." He looked at me and then quickly said, "But I do things at a different pace compared to you. Each person learns differently."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, well thank you so much Anthony. I'll see you again tomorrow?"

Anthony nodded his head. "Yep. Oh yeah, read through chapters six through ten and whatever you don't understand, I'll help you tomorrow. I have to go now, or I'm going to be late for dinner. See you Irina."

I hugged him tightly, happy for his help and waved goodbye.

Anthony was such a sweet guy. He was completely understanding of my situation and was even more excited to help me. He was getting ready for his seventh year, like the overachiever he was.

I packed my stuff up and started to get ready to leave when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was met with familiar eyes and curly brown hair.

"Irina?" the girl asked me, her eyes widening. "Irina!"

"Oh my merlin," I whispered. "Yin!" We just stared at each other, completely surprised and then she grabbed me into a hug. I took in her familiar scent. My best friend, here she was, in front of me. My eyes got teary.

"How are you? It's been forever!" she exclaimed. She grabbed my hand to sit me back down and just stared at me excitedly. "You've gotten prettier!"

I blushed. "No, that's not true. _You've _gotten prettier. There's something different about you." I looked at her, taking her in, trying to find what was different. She definitely looked great. She was wearing a pretty yellow floral dress. Only she could pull off the color yellow.

"It's been seven years Irina, people change," she said. "Except for you. I feel like you're still the same old, same old!"

I laughed, "No, you're right. People change," and then I noticed it. She had a ring on her left hand. I pointed at it and asked, "Are you married?"

She looked over and then held up her hand. "Oh no, not yet. I'm engaged."

"Engaged? Wow, who's the lucky man?" I asked, excited.

"Well, I'm working at a hospital and it's one of my coworkers. His name is Justin Jones and he's the sweetest guy ever." Yin said, getting super excited. "We were traveling on a those boat swans, you know, just peddling in a lake, when he proposed to me! Oh Irina, I was just so surprised, and he is just so romantic." Yin then suddenly paused, her eyes widening. "Oh Merlin, I almost forgot. How's your baby?"

How could Yin do that to me? How could she talk about her wonderful life and make me feel like I've done all the wrong things in mine? I forced a smile on my face. "She's great," I told her.

"You got a girl! How amazing! What's her name? She must be beautiful!"

I nodded my head, "Yep, she looks just like me. Her name is Holly."

"What an enchanting name," Yin exclaimed. "I'm relieved you didn't name her anything weird," she grinned at me.

I grinned at her, "Weird? No way,"

"So, what's up with your life? You have a baby girl, who I'm assuming is seven years old right?"

"She's going to turn eight this August," I said, realizing it. Merlin, time sure flies by. I had no idea what I should get her.

"Wow, are you going to have a birthday party for her? Can I come?"

"Yeah sure," I tried to figure things out in my head. I can't believe I almost forgot that Holly's birthday was coming up. I guess I've been so stressed out.

"Great, and I'll invite you to my wedding," Yin said with a smile. "What's your address? I'll send it to you,"

"Oh okay," I said. I wrote out my address on a piece of parchment I ripped off from my notes and handed it to her.

"Excellent. I'll send you my mail. Oh, Irina, I have to go back to work. This was my lunch break, but I'll talk to you soon?"

"This was your lunch break? Did you have any lunch?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

Yin gave me a sheepish grin. "I had to finish this book okay? And this was the only available time."

I shake my head, and smile. I'm glad that nerdy part of her hasn't changed. "Well, see you soon Yin." We hug each other and she waves goodbye to me on her way out of the library.

I look back at my notes and sigh. One day I will be successful! I finish putting the notes away in my bag.

* * *

><p>I was in the kitchen making dinner when I heard, "<em>Hoo. Hoo<em>." That was the sound of an owl.

"_Hoo. Hoo." _It was coming from my living room. I headed into the living room, curious. An unfamiliar big, brown owl with dark eyes was sitting on my windowsill. It held up one of its legs, which had a little wrapped up package and a note on it. I looked at it confused, but then assumed it was probably Yin's invitation. I untied the little package and note from the owl. It still stood on my windowsill.

"Oh, hold on, I'll get you a treat." I told it, and ran to the kitchen to get a piece of bread. The owl picked it up with its beak out of my hands and flew out the window.

I opened the package and inside was a picture, I've never ever seen in my life before. It was a picture of and Oliver and I, sitting on the sofa, of what looked like the Gryffindor common room. My head was on his shoulder and with his head on my top of my head. We were both sleeping. When was this picture? My hair was short, so I know it was my sixth and last year at Hogwarts. Who took this picture?

I turned to the back, trying to find a hint of who it was from. On the back of the picture, a very faint note was on it. It looked like it was washing out from years.

_Oliver, _

_I had this picture for a while, to add to my collection of pictures of Irina. I was going to replace your face with mine but then realized it was a bad idea. This moment was a special moment for you two and I decided I had no right to ruin it. So therefore I'm giving you this picture. It belongs to you. Take care of it. And Irina. _

_-Charlie_

So, Charlie had taken this picture. And he had given it to Oliver. But why was it here? I then remembered the other note. I unfolded the other paper.

_I was cleaning up when I found this. It doesn't belong in my house. It's yours. Throw it out along with your feelings. _

_-Katy_

Oh, so Katy gave this to me. Makes sense. That little…

I stopped thinking of ways to kill Katy when I realized she was right. Oh Merlin, she was right as hell. I clenched my fists.

This was a stupid ugly picture. Why the hell did Oliver have this? I had to get rid of it! I started to tear it. I didn't want it. Oliver didn't want it. Nobody wanted the picture. Nobody wanted the feelings.

Halfway tearing the picture I stopped. The picture me and Oliver started to move. The picture Oliver pulled the picture me closer and entwined his fingers with mine.

I couldn't do it. This was too much. I fell to my knees and hugged the picture close to me.

Where were these two lovers? Where did they go? Why did they leave each other?


	21. Dishonesty Policy

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Twenty-One

Oliver Wood

* * *

><p>"Are you going to propose to her?" Charlie asked me, biting into his burger. We were sitting in his backyard enjoying burgers.<p>

"Who?" I stupidly asked, taking a drink of my Firewhiskey.

"You're already forgetting about your fiancée? This is bad, Oliver."

"No, I meant-"

"No Oliver, you can't do this to Katy. She's been with you forever because she was expecting a proposal. Oliver, you'd be a jackass if you didn't propose to her."

I started to get angry. "Why is everybody telling me that I have to propose to Katy? Isn't the point of proposing to someone is because you wanted to spend the rest of your life with them? Why is everyone forcing me to propose Katy? What if I don't want to spend the rest of my life with her?" I yelled.

Charlie looked at me, completely surprised. "You're in a difficult situation, Oliver, I understand. As your best friend, I'm making sure you make out of this sticky situation alive."

I sighed, "Sorry Charlie. There's just so much pressure."

"I know man. That's why we need to figure all of this out now."

"I kissed Irina when she came for dinner at my place the other night."

Charlie's eyes widened. "And what did she do?"

"She kissed me back of course. She was trying to mess with my head."

"Did she say that?"

"No,"

"Then how do you know?

"Because after we make out, she tells me to go to Katy." I sighed.

"Katy was there?" Charlie exclaimed.  
>"Yeah, I know, I'm a horrible person."<p>

"They didn't get into a cat fight or anything?"

I shook my head no. "That was the first time they met."

Charlie shook his head this time. "No, they met at like the first game Irina went to. They were being a bit vicious to each other. Calling each other bitches."

"Really?" I asked, shocked. "Katy?"

"Yep. I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want to freak you out or whatever. But damn, you're digging yourself a grave," Charlie muttered. "Okay, I think we need to make a list of pros and cons," He drank his firewhiskey and then cleared his throat. "Alright, what do you like about Katy?"

"She's smart and funny," I started. "She's understanding, beautiful, and a hard worker."

"Is she great in bed?" Charlie asked seriously.

I nodded my head.

"Okay, sounds like a great list. And what are the cons?"

Cons about Katy? Hmmm. "Well, sometimes she's too much of a neat freak,"

"You think that's a con? I wish Jessica were a neat freak. We can never find anything, even with a finding spell."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well that's because you live in a dump."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine whatever. So that's one con. Anything else?" I shook my head.

"Alright. Next is Irina. What are pros about her?"

I literally sat there for five minutes thinking about what was great about her. She talks too much. She has an obnoxious laughter. She likes making me look like a bad person. She cries a lot. She has a huge pride. "Do you have any?" I asked Charlie.

"She's hot." He said bluntly. "I think that makes up for like five pros."

"Seriously? Charlie, I think I know who I should stick with,"

"Yeah? Then why do you sound like you're unhappy?"

"I'm not unhappy. I'm just making a smart decision."

"Why can't you make a smart and happy decision?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Charlie! I'm home!" Jessica's voice shouts through the house.

"I'm in the backyard!" Charlie shouted. In a few moments Jessica stood by the backyard door.  
>"Hi there Oliver, how are you?" Jessica asked with a smile.<p>

"Good. And you Jess?"

"Great, thanks for asking. How are the burgers darling?" Jessica asked Charlie.

"Excellent," he said, stuffing his face.

"Just for you," she said, with a wink. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower. Are you staying for dinner Oliver?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm going back home soon."

"Oh okay. Well see you guys later," and with that she went back inside.

"How did you end up with such a great girl?" I asked, miserably to Charlie.

"I dunno." He said with a smile. "Anyway, what about Holly? Did you even talk to Katy about her?"

"No. I was thinking tonight."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"Just tell her straightforwardly. I'm sure she'll understand."

"For your sake, I hope she does." Charlie said hopefully.

* * *

><p>"Katy? I'm home!" I exclaimed as I entered our home. I heard no reply and assumed she was out. I took out a firewhiskey from the refrigerator and headed upstairs to our room. I took a few drinks from the firewhiskey and opened my closet. I pushed out all the boxes in there, looking for a small box all the way in the back. I eventually found it and pulled it out. I took off the cover of the box and looked through it. It was a few things of mine from my Hogwarts years. Most of them were pictures. Pictures of the Weasley Twins, my Quidditch team, Charlie and me.<p>

There was only one picture of Irina and I. Charlie had taken it. It was a picture of Irina and I sleeping in the Gryffindor common room on a couch. Charlie had given it to me years ago, when I was trying to hold onto Irina. I remembered I would always look at that picture when I was in a bad mood, because even though I was sleeping when that picture was taken, it was one of my happiest moments with her.

I started to get confused. Where was the picture? It wasn't in my box. I spilled all the contents out of the box and scrambled around looking for it. Maybe I put it somewhere else? I looked around the room, from the bookshelf, under the bed, in the bathroom, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I was getting frustrated.

Where was it?

I heard the front door open and close. "Oliver? Are you home?" Katy asked from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm upstairs." Did she take the picture? I looked around the room. It was clean. Maybe she organized things around and probably put the picture somewhere else?

"_They didn't get into a cat fight or anything?" _

_I shook my head no. "That was the first time they met." _

_Charlie shook his head this time. "No, they met at like the first game Irina went to. They were being a bit vicious to each other. Calling each other bitches." _

I recalled the conversation I had earlier with Charlie. Did she throw it out?

"Hey Oliver," Katy said, walking into our room. She looked at the scattered pictures from my Hogwarts box. She picked up a picture of Charlie and I in second year. "Is that Charlie?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"Aw! How cute! Wow, Oliver, you're such a cutie pie!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks. Hey Katy, have you seen a picture?"

I noticed she slightly stiffened up. "No." She told me. "What was the picture of?"

"It was a picture of me and a girl." I said. I started to put the pictures away in the box.

"Nope, never seen it. Why are you looking for it?" she asked.

"Because I was looking through my stuff and realized it was missing." I looked into her eyes. She looked at me innocently.

"Nope, sorry Oliver. I don't have it," She quickly changed the topic. "So what do you want from dinner?"

"Katy, I thought we had a no dishonesty policy," I reminded her.

"I don't understand why you have it." She whispered.

"It doesn't matter why I have it! What did you do with it?"

"No Oliver! It does matter why you have it! Especially since you were looking for it today! Why were you looking for it?" Katy shouted.

"Because I wanted to! You have no right to go through my stuff!"

"What do you mean I have no right? I did it to save our relationship Oliver! Are you really going to throw out seven years for this girl?"

"Throw out? Nothing has been thrown out except for my picture! I can't believe you touched my stuff!"

"Why are you getting mad Oliver? Tell me, do you still love her?"

"No I don't!" I yelled back at her.

"Then why does the picture matter?"

"Because it was my stuff! Because it was a memory!"

"Then let it stay a memory!"

"Oliver," Katy said calming down. "Do you love Irina?"

"No! Okay I don't! Now give me back my picture."

"I thought we had a no dishonesty policy," Katy threw back at me.

I stopped yelling. I tried to calm down and asked politely, "What did you do with the picture?"

"I burned it."

I clenched my fists. "I can't believe it." I took out a dufflebag and began to put my clothes in it.

"What are you doing?" Katy asked, getting panicky.

"I need to take a break."  
>"From what?"<p>

"From us."

"Oh no, Oliver. Please, don't go." She begged. She started to take clothes out. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't burn it. I gave it back,"

"Who'd you give it back to?" I asked.

"To who it rightfully belongs to. Now, please Oliver. Unpack your clothes." I stopped putting clothes and looked at Katy.

"I thought you were better than this Katy," I said to her. I shook my head and left the room. I went downstairs and headed out of the house.

"Oliver! Oliver!" I heard Katy yell my name. I ignored her and continued to walk. And when her voice was getting nearer, I started to run. I ran and ran.

* * *

><p>I was standing in front of a house. After I slowed my breath down, I walked to the front door and stood for there for a while, hesitating. I wanted to see her, but I knew it was wrong. Yet, it made me want to do it even more. I clenched my fists. I was confused as hell. What should I do? Someone, give me a sign.<p>

The door suddenly opened and I was met with periwinkle eyes.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you're all enjoying my lovely fanfiction! Please leave me pretty reviews! Oh yes, and of course, Happy Birthday Smileylol ! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you have a great birthday! Happy wishes and love from Anya! :3<p> 


	22. Maybe

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

><p>I looked at Oliver confused. What in the world was he doing here?<p>

"I was, um in the neighborhood," he lamely said. "I thought I should you know, drop by and say hello to Holly."

"She's not home. She went to your parents place,"

"Oh okay. Well, I'll wait here then," he said, and pushed his way inside. I stared at him disbelief. This was super weird.

He took a seat in the living room sofa and looked up at me. "Well, aren't you going to offer me tea?"

"Yeah, um, I'll just go make that."

"Damn, Irina, you probably don't get that many people here do you?"

I shook my head, "No, I like it nice and quiet here." I headed into the kitchen and prepared two cups of tea.

When I went back into the living room, Oliver wasn't in there. "Oliver?" I asked, looking around. Where did he go?

I put the tea tray down and looked around the first floor. I assumed he went to the second floor when I couldn't find him. I went up the stairs and looked through each of the rooms. There were plenty of rooms, about six, and I went through each and every. And then, I found him in Holly's room sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He looked around Holly's room, which was filled with banners of Puddlemere United, her favorite Quidditch team. Next to her bed was her night table where there were a few frames with pictures.

Oliver picked one up. It was of the one when I took Holly to a Muggle carnival. I was holding a four-year-old Holly on my waist. "We're both wearing white dresses because Holly insisted we look like twins," I said with a smile. I took a seat next to him and took the frame. "Things were good back then. She was still a child, couldn't make any decisions without me, and here she is running off to her grandparents on her own. She grew up too quickly."

"Can you take me back to seven years ago? Walk me through her life. It's the only way I can be a part of her when she was little."

I looked into his amber eyes. He looked like he really wanted to know. I sighed. It was the least I could do for him.

"Well, after Hogwarts, I went to my mother's. But I didn't know how to tell her that I was pregnant and so I just left." I shook my head. Sometimes I wished I told my mother about it all. I wonder what she could have done. "Then I went to live with my Aunt Clara, who's my mother's sister. This is her house. When she suddenly got sick and passed away, she left me all her possessions and money. A few days after her death, I gave birth to Holly."

"Who was there with you?" Oliver asked.

"No one. I was alone. I gave birth to her in the bathtub," I said to him. I never thought about what it was like giving birth to Holly all alone in the bathtub until now. For some reason, I just felt like I was irresponsible.

Oliver's eyes widened. "You gave birth to her on your own? How could you do that? What if you didn't know what you were doing? What if she got hurt? Or you? You know, some women die like that," Oliver whispered.

I looked at him annoyed. "It happened quickly okay? I just did what I felt like I was supposed to do."

He shook his head. "I can't believe you." He muttered. And then with a sigh he asked, "Then what did you do?"

"Well, I went to the hospital to make sure Holly was in perfect condition and to get her birth certificate."  
>"Why didn't you write my name on her birth certificate?"<p>

I bit my lip. "Because I didn't want to."

Oliver looked at me like I was insane. "You didn't write the name of Holly's father, which is me, just because _you _didn't want to?"

"Yeah. You know, if I were allowed to, I would have written my name for her father and mother. But I couldn't. I didn't want her to have a father,"

"You're cruel," he whispered.

"Yeah, well that tends to happen. When you're all alone in the world, you build a shield around yourself."

"You wouldn't have been alone." Oliver said, sharply.

I ignored him and just continued. "So, it was always Holly and I. I tried to play both her mother and father. But I guess it wasn't enough for her." I muttered. "But anyway, I always did my hardest to make sure she was happy. I got her the things she needed and rewarded her with the things she wanted. She's super friendly, so making friends wasn't hard for her. She's also really smart, which sometimes I wish she wasn't. I feel like she's always out smarting me." I laughed. "So, yeah that's all you missed out on."

"Did she ever ask about me?"

"She sometimes asked about her father. I just told her some people don't have fathers. That's it. And then I would take her out for ice cream."

Oliver looked at me unbelievably. "You're seriously insane. You replaced me with ice cream."

I grinned. "Yeah, and I think she preferred it that way."

We stayed quiet for a while. It was a nice silence.

And then suddenly Oliver asked, "Did you go out with anyone?"

I was completely surprised at the question. "No," I said quickly. Then I felt I sounded like a loser. "Well, I went on a few dates." I told him. And I decided to change the topic. "What did you do?"

"Seven years ago? I only did what I could do since I had no idea what was going on with you. After you stopped writing to me, I just," Oliver paused. With a sigh he said, "I'll be honest with you. I was sulking around. I didn't know how to contact you. I missed you like hell."

I felt a bit guilty. He was being brutally honest and I wasn't. Why couldn't I put my pride away for once?

"And so I threw a party, hoping you would come. I heard from Yin and Noelle that you weren't going to show up, and so since I was pissed off at you, I did what ever the hell I wanted. Katy was at the party, she's Justin's wife's sister. Remember Justin?"

I grinned. How could I forget? Justin was the one who helped me realize my feelings for Oliver. "Yeah. He has a wife?"

Oliver nodded. "Yep, he's insane about her. He left his player ways for her. She was the change he needed." He smiled. "So yeah, and Katy and I got together. We dated for a long time, and I slowly forgot about you. I mean, once in a while I remembered, but I just decided to move on. I expected you moved on a long time ago. And then I proposed to Katy."

I made a face. Stupid little bitch. Ugh. She should be grateful to me. If it weren't for me, she would never have gotten with Oliver!

"We moved in together and now here we are." Oliver finished. "What's wrong with your face? Do you have stomach pains?"

I quickly killed Katy in my head with my kitchen knife, and looked at Oliver. "Oh no, I thought there was a weird smell in here. But it was nothing," I said. "So, yeah and here were are." We looked at each other. I blinked. He blinked. I slowly smiled. He smiled. And then we started to laugh.

I don't know what was going on with us, but this sudden laughter made everything feel like it was going to be okay.

I lied down on Holly's bed, trying to control myself. I let out one relieved breath and stared at Oliver. He lied down on the bed with me and whispered, "We haven't done that in a while. It felt good,"

I nodded my head. I used my finger to outline the bags underneath his eyes. "Why haven't you been able to sleep?"

"I don't know. I just can't."

I then began to outline his nose. Suddenly I realized Holly had his nose. "Holly has your nose," I told him.

A small smile formed on his lips. "Really? What else?"

I began to stare at his face trying to see what else. I traced my fingers along his lips. "She also has your lips. And now that I look at the color of your hair, that too." He grinned.

"You forgot to mention her Quidditch skills,"

"No, she didn't get that from you. She got it from me," I said with a frown.

Oliver's grin disappeared. "You're joking right? She's clever and plays the game by the rules, unlike you. It's impossible she got her skills from you,"

I frowned as well. "What are you talking about! I played by the rules!"

"What? No way in hell you did!"

"I always won!"

"That's because of the other team members!"

"Excuse me? I was the reason why we won each game!" I said, sitting up.

Oliver sat up as well. "Has your memory started to fade? I remember clearly you having literally detention each and everyday."  
>I paused. He was right. I did have detention practically everyday. That's why I struggled in school. I was too busy getting myself in trouble. But I was no way going to admit that I was wrong.<p>

"No Oliver, _your_ memory's fading. Let's just end it with that." I got up and started to head to door when Oliver unexpectedly asked,

"If I asked you to get back with me, would you?"

I stopped. I turned around and looked at him. He was standing close to me. I didn't even hear him getting up. He approached me, looking me straight into my eyes. I felt like my breath was stuck in my throat. I just couldn't say anything. I froze. Oliver was so close to me, I could feel his breath onto my face. I closed my eyes getting high off of it. And then I whispered, "Maybe."

I suddenly fell to my knees. My head was spinning. I tried to open my eyes but they drooped. I felt like my brain just shut down and I blacked out.


	23. Extreme Bubbles: Get Bubbly!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

><p>I slightly opened my eyes, but the brightness of a light nearly blinded me. I quickly closed my eyes again and listened to the noises around me trying to figure out what was going on.<p>

"All she needs is a good night's sleep. It seems she hasn't had a good night sleep in a while." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Oh okay, thanks doctor. I don't know what I would have done without you." I heard Oliver's voice say.

"I'm sure you would have figured it out. Well, I'll be on my way. If anything else happens, let me know."

"Thanks a lot." Oliver said and then I heard footsteps walking away.

The lights in the room turned off and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around, and realized I was in my room.

I tried to recall as to what the hell happened, and then I remembered. Like a loser, I had fainted.

I sat up. Ugh, I had a headache. I looked to my right and saw that on the bed table there was a glass of water and headache pills. I eagerly took them. I swallowed the pills and drank the water as if this was the last glass of water in the planet.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling the meds already working.

"Hey," I heard Oliver's familiar voice. He was standing by the door, and said, "You need to sleep."

"I'm not tired." I told him plainly, and got off my bed. I stretched my arms. He walked over to me and looked me into my eyes.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" He demanded to know.

"I don't know." I tried to move to the left but he blocked me. "What?" I asked, suddenly getting annoyed.

"Do you know how freaked out I got when you passed out?" Oliver exclaimed. "Why aren't you taking care of yourself!"

"Don't yell at me!" I screamed at him. And then my head started to throb. I took a seat on my bed, closing my eyes, waiting for the pain to go away.

"Are you okay, Irina?" Oliver asked, changing his harsh tone into a softer tone. He took a seat next to me and held my hands.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to the bathroom." I told him and headed for the bathroom.

Oliver was following me. I opened the bathroom door and turned around to look at him. "You're not coming in with me."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Merlin Oliver! Give me some privacy!"

"I can't! Until you get better I'm going to be up your ass!"

"I'm already feeling better!" I shouted at him.

"You don't look like it!"

I looked at him confused. I went inside the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror.

Oh damn. I looked _hideous. _My face look liked I got trampled by a hippogriff!

My hair looked like an owl's nest, my eyes sunken into my face. My skin was so pale; I needed a desperate tan. My lips were dry and cracked.

I stared at myself in horror.

"What happened to me?" I exclaimed, scared. "Why am I so ugly?"

Oliver chuckled. "There are some questions we'll never know the answer to."

I glared at him. I slammed the door shut on his foot. He let out a yelp.

I turned on the faucet, splashing water on my face. I looked up at my face again, still looking ugly.

"This is crazy." I muttered. "Oliver, get me my towel and clothes. I'm going to take a long and soothing bubble bath."

Oliver went to get my stuff. I turned on the bathtub faucet, letting the water run. I looked through the bathroom cabinets for my _Extreme Bubbles: Get Bubbly! _When I found it, I poured it into the tub. The water mixed with the bubbles and I began to take off my clothes. I was in the middle of taking off my pants when Oliver returned.

"Here-er, well, I'll leave your clothes here," Oliver muttered, looking away from me. He put the clothes on the towel rack and was about to walk out the door when I said,

"You're welcomed to join me,"

I took off my underwear and bra and slipped into the tub. I let out a long sigh of relief.

Oliver turned around to look at me. "I'm a bit tempted. It looks really comfortable."

With my finger, I motioned him to come. He hesitated, but then shrugged. "What the hell?" he took off his shirt and pants. He was about to step in with just his boxers when I shook my head.

"Take those off." I demanded. I had no idea what was taking over me, but I just felt crazy. I was about to take advantage of this situation, not thinking about the consequences. Just like the old me.

And for some odd reason, Oliver didn't argue with me. He took them off and slid into the tub.

The tub was big, round and deep so the both of fit. I smiled at him, and he gave me back a small smile.

"This feels great doesn't it?" I exclaimed.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, it kind of does. Really relaxing,"

"Oh, I should have brought some wine," I said, frowning.

"It's fine. You probably shouldn't drink anyway,"

I guess he was right. I didn't reply back and closed my eyes, unwinding the tense muscles in my body. I breathed in and out, feeling really calm. Then I felt Oliver's leg slightly touch mine. I immediately opened my eyes.

"Oh, shit sorry." Oliver mumbled.

This is going to sound completely ridiculous, but I felt like a beast was unleashed inside of me. Suddenly all my senses were awake. I smelled the strawberry scented bubbles. I heard Oliver's peaceful breathing. I looked at his messy dark brown hair and unshaven face.

I didn't notice my heart was thumping like there was no tomorrow. I suddenly felt hot.

Hot for Oliver.

I made my way to him and roughly pulled him into a kiss. He kissed me back and I moaned as I felt him harden. He picked me up, and sat me on the side of the tub. He tried to get some air to breathe but my lips smacked themselves back on. I just couldn't yank myself away from him. And it seemed like Oliver didn't mind.

Things were getting fuzzy suddenly. I couldn't remember when we got out of the bathtub and onto the floor. I got goose bumps from the unexpected contact from the cold tiles on my skin. It was pretty slippery.

We were both moaning. I was holding onto Oliver's hair as he planted kisses from my lips to my stomach.

And then he and I were one.

My nails were digging into Oliver's back. I screamed his name. Our sweats mixed in together. I closed my eyes as our bodies moved back and forth. I felt like I was high off of his scent. I felt like I was walking through mid air.

When we reached our climax, I opened my eyes. The bathroom was filled with water and pink bubbles everywhere. I turned to my side to look at Oliver. His hand was on his forehead. His eyes were widened, as well as mine.

We realized what we had done. Most of me told me it was right, but that tiny part of me that was practical, told me, that what we had did was wrong.


	24. Mine From the Beginning

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Twenty-Four

Oliver Wood

* * *

><p>Irina and I were sitting on her bed in silence. After our, er, moment in the bathroom, she ran out of there, muttering how awful of a person she was. I tried to talk to her, trying to understand why she was so upset. But she ignored me. I was assuming she needed a few minutes to collect her thoughts, but isn't ten minutes enough?<p>

"Irina," I started. I turned to look at her. She was sitting in the middle of her bed, biting her nails, nervously.

"Shh," she whispered. "We've done something terrible,"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "We just gave into our desires,"

"_Our_ desires? It was all of your doing!"

I felt offended. "_My_ doing? I didn't hear you resisting!"

"How was I supposed to? You know I can't!"

I smirked. I felt a satisfied, to know she couldn't resist me. I never heard her actually admit it, and it felt pretty great to know that. "I don't understand why we shouldn't have done it,"

She glared at me. "It's because now I'm a whore. You're going to marry Katy, and here we are fucking in my bathroom. Do you now understand how bad it is?"

I never think of Katy when I'm with Irina. Katy always seemed to disappear. "You're upset because you don't want to be called a whore? No offense, but in school you weren't exactly a good girl,"

She shook her head. "In school, I never actually _done _anything with anyone. I mean everyone can call me a whore or whatever, but I knew in my heart I wasn't. But now I am, I really am a whore. And it's your entire fault. I despise you." She said, with such anger.

I sat still, taking it all in. "I think I'd rather you hate me than lie to me about your feelings."

Irina looked at me as if I just slapped her. "MY FEELINGS? WHAT FEELINGS OLVIER?" she screamed.

"I know you well enough, that you'd only have sex with someone if you strongly like them and trust them. Irina, I know you do with me."

Her eyes widened, completely filled with irritation. "Are you stupid? It doesn't matter of my feelings. I should have been able to control them."

"It's not even my fault, you keep on leading me on!" I lamely retorted back. "You strip naked in front of me, offer me to come into the tub, this is half your fault as well!"

She tried to think of something, finding more reasons to blame me. I stood up, getting annoyed. "Damn it, why can't you ever just not argue with me and say things truthfully? I'm always truthful with you." I told her.

She looked up at me. She had nothing to say. I then quietly whispered, "I would leave Katy for you in a heartbeat," I knew it was very wrong of me to say so, but I didn't regret saying it. It was the complete and uttermost truth.

"I don't want you to leave her. I know I can't ever make you happy. We'll never get along," she quietly said.

I felt like this was probably the truest thing she had ever said. I then took a seat again, and pulled her closer. I kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I don't know if this is going to make sense, but I think that's how it's supposed to be. I think we're supposed to fight and make up and fight and make up. It sounds a bit twisted, but that's how our relationship is. And honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I would," she replied back. "I wish I didn't fight with you but I can't help it. You aggravate me so much, but it's you I think about before I go to sleep. Sometimes, I tell myself that you were mine from the beginning,"

I closed my eyes as I took in her familiar scent. "Sometimes, I just wish I had seen the signs back in seventh year. Things would have been completely different. Why was I so stupid?"

"We were both stupid." She hugged me tighter. "But things happen for a reason."

We sat in a good and comforting silence. I stroked her auburn hair, which now I got used to. But I missed that recognizable brown hair she used to have.

I then heard a door slam from downstairs. "Mommy! I'm home!"

It took me a few seconds as to who it was. And then I remembered about Holly. I think Irina did too, because she ripped herself away from me and jumped off the bed. "Holly! You're back!" Irina said excitedly. She didn't look at me and rushed downstairs. I sat on her bed, feeling a bit forgotten. Then I shrugged, and stood up. I headed downstairs, where I saw Irina was hugging Holly so hard, I was afraid she might drop dead from no air.

"Mommy! I've missed you too," Holly mumbled. She looked at her Irina confused and then looked at me. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

I couldn't think of what to say, but just looked back and forth from Irina and Holly. And then I knew in my heart what I was doing there in the first place.

"I want us to be a family." I stated.


	25. Psycho

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Stop pushing me!" Oliver shouted, as his grip on the door tightened. I ignored his request and kept on trying to get him out of my house.

"You're bloody mental and I demand you seek help! And stay away from _my_family before I get a restraining order for you!"

"You guys are insane." Holly muttered. "Mommy, just let him stay. He finally wants to be with us,"

"No! Stop falling for his tricks!" I screamed. I continued to push Oliver out, but his strength overcame my measly pushing. He grabbed my arms, pushed me back, slammed the door shut and got into the house. He ran and stood next to Holly.

I glared at him. "Get. Out."

He shook his head. "No way, I've come to the decision with moving in with you guys. You two are my family."

"Yay! I can't believe we're going to stay together!" Holly exclaimed excitedly. She hugged Oliver and he smiled.

I don't know why I was getting so mad, because secretly this was what I've been waiting for so many years. For him to finally be mine, but the only feelings I could express was anger.

"What about Katy? Huh? What are you going to do about her?" I asked, just getting pissed off at the thought of her. She definitely won't be happy about this and will probably murder me in my sleep. I'm going to have to put a spell around the house.

Oliver closed his eyes, getting annoyed. "Shit," he whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "That's not your problem to worry about,"

"It will be when she comes to kill me,"

"She's not going to kill you," He assured me.

I rolled my eyes. "She's threatened me before,"

"What? Katy? Threatened you? Yeah right!" Oliver exclaimed in denial.

"No, you're right. I was just imagining her threatening me, because I'm a crazy psycho bitch."

"You're not a crazy psycho bitch," Oliver said.

"You know, I don't understand this at all." I stared at Oliver. "Why are you going to leave Miss Perfect Katy for us? She's everything you've ever wanted, everything your parents wanted, everything the universe wanted, and yet you're going to leave her for the a psycho bitch and a little runt?" I asked, completely confused.

"Hey! I'm not a little runt!" Holly shouted.

We both ignored her and Oliver stared back at me. "Maybe because I'm a psycho bastard."

I didn't know if he was joking or was serious, but I absolutely loved that answer. I tried not to laugh, bit my lip to control myself but a giggle escaped me. Next thing I knew, I was laughing so hard, and was walking towards him. I hugged him so tightly and couldn't believe it, but I actually said, "I love you."

I could tell he was surprised, but he quickly reacted back. He buried his face into my hair and kissed my head over and over. "I love you so much Irina."

"Am I the psycho baby?" Holly asked.

I looked over at her, gesturing her to come to me. "Of course."

Oliver, Holly and I stood for a while just hugging each other. It felt so stupid but so meaningful at the same time. I closed my eyes, taking in both of their smells and was just so happy for the first time in a while.

And then a knock on the door ruined it all.


	26. You Deserve Better

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

><p>I didn't want to let go of Oliver, so we stood there staring at the door. I just had a bad feeling…<p>

"Fine, I guess I'll get the door." Holly said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait! Holly don't-"

But it was too late. Holly unlocked the locks and opened the door. A man pushed his way in. It was Conner.

"Irina! You need to come home!" My brother Conner shouted, stepping into the house.

I stared at Conner, completely surprised. "Conner? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here to take you back home. Mother, she's not feeling well, and I thought seeing you would cheer her up." Conner said, looking at me desperately. "Please Irina, you have to come home."

I let go of Oliver and just look at him. He looked so different. He looked way older than he should be looking, and had a beard. His periwinkle eyes that used to shine had this dull glimmer look and he looked so tired.

"Conner, why do you look so…"

"No time to chit chat Irina. Let's go by floo powder. It'll be faster." He grabbed my hand, dragging me to the fireplace. "Hurry, we got to see mother!"

"Wait, wait!" I tried to pull myself away from his grip. I couldn't, his grip was too strong.

"Mommy, wait!"

I looked back at Holly, and Oliver, who are so confused. "Conner, stop!" Conner finally lets go of me, but he doesn't look at me. He grabbed the bag with the floor powder in it and scooped up a handful.

"Oliver, take care of Holly. I'll be back!" I said. He nodded his head, and held onto Holly's hand.

Conner threw the handful of floo powder into the fireplace and shouted, "St. Mungo's!"

* * *

><p>We landed in the waiting room. Conner's about to grab my hand again, until I pushed him into a chair and asked frustrated, "What's wrong with mother?"<p>

He really looked into my eyes, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. He looked like he was going to have a breakdown. "She's dying," he hoarsely whispered.

I suddenly felt like I was in shock. My mother? Dying? Was that even possible? "She can't die, she's…mother. She's too strong to die."

Conner smiled softly. "That's what I thought. But there she is, in that room, dying." He covered his face with his hands and started to sob.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I shook my head. No way. "No." I denied. "She's not in there." I ran into the room he was talking about, knowing Mother wasn't in there. She just couldn't be. When I walked into the room, I saw a tiny, fragile looking woman, who looked like she had been starved for days, lying in the bed. She had the familiar scent of my mother, and the similar hair.

I kept shaking my head, as I approached the bed, not believing it. And yet, when she looked at me with those eyes I'd inherited from her, I didn't know what to do.

"Irina?" She asked, her eyes, shining. "You're finally here. I've missed you so." She caressed my face, which was starting to get wet from my tears.

"Oh, mother. I've missed you more. What, what happened?" I asked, so confused and guilty, feeling like all those years I had behaved so badly with her were so foolish of me.

"Time," she said, smiling. "Oh Irina, you're so beautiful and strong. Please don't cry for me. I don't deserve your tears."

"Mother, how could you say that? I've been such a horrible daughter to you." I said, putting my head onto the crook of her neck, crying.

She stroked my hair and whispered, "No darling. I was the one who was horrible. I had never given you the time or day. I was angry with you, unfairly. You were just a child, and all you needed love, which I selfishly held against you." She started to cry too, choking on her words. I looked at her. "Irina, I was blinded. I didn't know how desperately you wanted me. When you ran away that day years ago, I should have ran after you. I should have searched for you until my heels bled. I thought, that if you left, you'd live a better life without me, without a horrible mother. You deserve better." She kissed my forehead.

I shook my head, "Oh mother. No, it's not all your fault."

"It is. I should have done my duty as a mother. I should have protected you. I'm so sorry, Irina. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

"Mother, I forgive you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be as strong as I am today. Don't beat yourself over it, please. And I've learned from your mistake." I said, with a hopeful smile. "You're not going to die mother, I need you."

My mother gently smiled. "And I need you," she said.

"So, you can't go anywhere. And, well, I've got my own little girl. I've been selfish too, keeping her away from you."

My mother's smile grew. "Oh, yes. That wonderful little girl. I've seen her, Irina, and I'm so proud. You've done a great job."

I looked at her confused. "You've already seen Holly? How? When?"

"Conner. He pointed her out to me when I attended his daughters' Quidditch games."

"Daughters?"

"Yes, Conner has two twin girls. Both of you two need to catch up. I understand why you would shut me out of your life, but why Conner? He's been trying so hard to please you Irina."

"I…I was always jealous of him." I mumbled. "I saw the way you treated him, gave him the affection I always yearned from you. I realize now, how stupid I was. Conner is great, he's been so sweet and caring, even though I had been so unappreciative. I'm glad Conner's here. He truly cares about you and I mother, doesn't he?"

Mother nodded. "Yes, because we're his family. And even if he doesn't share the same blood as us, his heart is so pure than blood. I'm fortunate to have him and you and my grandchildren."

"Mother, you need to get better. I want to fix this broken relationship we all have. I want, us all to be together once again." I said to her, holding her hand.

"I look forward to that Irina." She said, smiling. Her breathing suddenly increased, and the monitor for her heart started to beep. She closed her eyes, with that smile on her face.

My eyes widened. Oh no. Oh no! "Mother! Mother! MOTHER!" Healers rushed into the room, pushing me out. "Oh Mother! NO! Mother!" The door slammed shut and I looked through the window, watching as they tried to awaken her. But once they all shook their heads, I knew she had left.

"Irina?" I looked to my left, where I see Conner's eyes red and his cheeks puffed. "She's gone." I murmured.

Conner looked away, and started to walk away. "Wait Conner!" I ran and wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me tighter to him and hid his face in my hair. I could feel his body shaking, from him crying. I held closer to my brother and quietly wept.

* * *

><p>"You've been stalking me, haven't you?" I asked, jokingly.<p>

Conner grinned, "Stalking sounds criminal. Watching over you sounds better." His eyes were a shade lighter than the red before and he sipped his coffee. We were sitting in the cafeteria of the hospital, waiting for what to do next for Mother. I looked at my pudding and smiled. "So, you have two girls. That's amazing. What are their names?"

"Clara and Dawn," he said with a proud smile.

"Those are beautiful names!" I exclaimed.  
>"Thanks," Conner said. "My wife, Tabitha's grandma and well, you know Aunt Clara," he said.<p>

"Your wife? Who is she?" I asked, curiously.

"She's this wonderful woman, who I met while working in the ministry. You should meet her, Irina. You two would get along well."

"I want to meet her. She sounds great." I smiled. I took a bite of my pudding.

"So, how have you been?" Conner asked.

"I've been doing okay. Aunt Clara left me all the money in the world, so I don't really work."

"And what about Holly? Is she getting along fine?"

I nodded. "Yep, Holly's doing so good, way better than I've ever done. She's just like you Conner," I said with a laugh. "She's an overachiever."

Conner laughed. "An overachiever? Well, you know my daughter Dawn is just like you, Irina. Lazy and stubborn!"

We both laughed, releasing all our stress and sadness. I was glad my brother and I could get along so well. I was happy we had finally seen each other, and even under this unfortunate circumstance, I'm glad we're together.

"So, I see you're still with Oliver," Conner asked.

"Oh no," I said, trying not to choke on my pudding. "We just recently got back together. Things between us had been…rocky." I tried to think of other subjects to talk about, because talking about Oliver made me uncomfortable. I wasn't even sure what was still going on between us.

"Okay, just curious. I won't ask anymore questions." He said, understandingly. I looked at the clock above his head. It was almost nine.

Conner turned around and looked at the clock as well. "Oh, you should get back to Holly." He stood up and finished the last bit of his coffee. "I'll take care of things here and I'll let you know what happens. Thanks for coming Irina." Conner hugged me.

"I'm sorry to leave you, but I really have to get back. Thanks for bringing me here. If I didn't get to see her before she left, I would never have forgiven myself. You're a great brother Conner and I'm really glad you were a part of her life." I gave Conner a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Irina. It really means a lot, to hear that from you." He turned around and walked away. I stared at his back until he turned the corner and sighed.

Things just tumble into my life.


	27. It's Not Fair

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Oliver Wood

* * *

><p>"I'm really glad you and mom are getting back together. I always wanted this." Holly whispered. I had tucked her in bed, because I know Irina would probably yell at me for making her stay up past her bedtime.<p>

I smiled. I was happier than I'd ever been, finally being with the two people I've always wanted to be with. "I always wanted this too," I kiss her on the forehead and sit beside her.

"You know, all my friends' parents would be there all the time for them, and it was always just Mama and me. I hated it, because people would make up horrible rumors about where my Dad was." Holly closed her eyes, looking like she was recalling those times. "I would always ask but Mama would get upset, because she would feel like she wasn't enough, which was never the case. Mama was more than enough."

I stroked her hair, trying to calm her down, because she looked like she was getting frustrated. "Do you know how much your mother loves you Holly? She loves you so much, that if anyone ever took you away from her, she would do something indescribable to get you back." I smiled. "She may not show it, but she loves you unconditionally."

"So does she with you," Holly said with a smile. "Once in a while, when she sleep talks, she'll say your name. Well, I always thought it was Olivia, but it makes sense that it was Oliver." Holly's started to drift off in her voice and I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll let you go to sleep now. Good night Holly, my love." She didn't respond back, and I made sure she was warm and cozy. I left her door open slightly, just in case.

I then headed downstairs into the kitchen, as my stomach growled. When was the last time I ate? I couldn't recall, and I went straight to the refrigerator. There was absolutely nothing, except for a piece of bread, cheese, and expired milk. I decided to leave the milk alone, and took the cheese and bread. There was only one piece of bread, so it was going to be difficult to make a sandwich.

I took out a pan and turned on the stove. I placed the piece of bread on the pan and the cheese on top. I let the cheese settle into the piece of bread. I walked around the kitchen, waiting for my dinner to get ready. There was a pile of mail on the table.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I look through the mail. There were a bunch of junk mail, and some coupons stuff, and stuff from Holly's school. Then I saw a repeat amount of envelopes from a doctor named Doctor Johannesburg. There were probably eight or nine envelopes. Why were there so many unopened mail from the doctor? Why did Irina ignore them? What was this?

I quickly opened the mail, getting worried. The first one I opened was from last year. The next one I opened was two months ago. The third I opened was from a few weeks. And they all said the same thing.

_Dear Miss Irina Labelle, _

_ I would like you to arrange a meeting with me to see me as soon as you can. We've analyzed the scans from your brain and there's much to tell you. I'm afraid the news isn't satisfactory and I'd like you to come see me right away. Please respond back to this letter. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Dr. Johannesburg _

Each of the letters got worse and worse, urging Irina to attend to one of the many meetings the doctor had scheduled for Irina. It seemed she had decided to ignore each and everything. Why would she? What was wrong with her? Why did she get a brain scan? Is she sick or something? I tried to find some more information, but the letters were never specific.

My head started to spin. What was going on? I was so confused and so worried. I kept staring at the letter, until I saw smoke coming from the pan I had put my bread and cheese on. I immediately ran to the stove and turned it off. I coughed as the smoke entered my nose and looked at my burned bread. It was so black and burnt that when I picked it up it just broke into pieces. I sighed.

I leaned against the stove, holding the letter in my hand and rereading it over and over again. I need to confront Irina about this. If she's sick, she needs to get help. I looked at the clock, and it was twelve. Why wasn't she back yet? What if something happened to her on the way home? Wait, Conner's there. He's going to take care of her. But, what if they separated and she's on her way home alone? What if she gets hurt? I started to panic.

I ran out of the kitchen and to the front door. I open it, getting ready to leave, when I realized I couldn't leave Holly home alone. I stop, and close my eyes and breathe in and out. I need to be calm and collected. I open my eyes and look around, and then I notice someone standing by the gate. The porch light is too dim for me to see who it is.

"Who's there?" I asked, taking my wand out from my back pocket. The figure just stands there and I'm about to say a spell, when they person walks closer to me.

It was Katy.

"Katy? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"Looking for you. You haven't come home yet, Oliver. What are you doing here?" She asked, looking distressed.

And then the guilt started to settle in my heart. I didn't know what to say to her.

Hey, Katy, so I just realized that I want to live with my old girlfriend and our kid in this nice ass house and I'm just end out engagement and move on. Yeah, is that okay with you?

No fucking way was I going to be able to tell her what was going on. Katy was a mess. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were so red. She was in her sweats and she had a napkin in her hand.

"Oliver, why are you here?"

"How did you find me?"

I always forget about Katy when I'm with Irina. In fact, I forget about everyone and everything. Whenever I'm with Irina, I feel like I'm in a whole different world. But seeing Katy, reality hits me hard.

"I asked your parents. Do you know how stupid I sound, trying to find my own fiancée?" Katy shook her head. She started to come closer to me. "I don't understand why you're here at this hour."

I decided to just tell her straight out. "Holly's my daughter."

Katy flinched. "What?"

"I'm her dad, and I've decided to stay with her, in order to fulfill my duties. I…" I can't be with you anymore. I couldn't muster up those words to say to her.

Katy didn't say anything and looked away. I knew I was breaking her apart. "That's…that's great, isn't it? She's your daughter…she always was the better player in Quidditch…just like you…but…you don't need to stay with her." Katy finally said. "You can still be her father, without living with her. In fact, she could live with us if you want."

I was baffled. What? Katy wouldn't mind? I didn't know what to say to her. "No Katy, it's not just Holly. I don't _want _to stay with you anymore."

"Why not? Was it something I did?"

"No, of course not. You were absolutely…perfect."

"Not perfect enough." She sighed. "Then, what the hell was it?" She asked, frustrated.

"I…you're just so good, and I'm just…all of this is so unfair to you," I said, taking a seat on the front steps.

Katy had tears streaming down her face. "Don't do this to me Oliver, please." She begged.

I covered my face with my hands. I felt so ashamed. Boy, was I being an asshole right now. "Things are finally better with Irina and me now. I don't want to fuck it up,"

"Well, what about me? Why is it fair to fuck things up with me!"

"It's not fair! You deserve someone better than me, Katy."

She kept shaking her head. "And you deserve me," she murmured. She lifted my face and made me look into her eyes. "Oliver, you and I belong with each other. Please, come home."

I then saw it all in her eyes. Her, me. Our relationship. Our love, the special times we've always had. The way she understood me. With Katy, it was never games. She was good to me, loyal.

I took her hands into mine, and kissed them. I didn't even realize I was crying. This was just so hard for me, to give up one of the best things that had ever happened to me.

"I'm so sorry Katy, but I could never love you as much as I love Irina. I don't want to be involved with you, because I can guarantee you, that I'll always think of her."

Katy stood in front of me, for what felt like forever and she started to cry too. "You…you…bastard…" she raised her hand to slap me, and I closed my eyes waiting for it, but it never came. Instead, I felt her salty lips on mine, her hands cupping my face. I kissed her back, knowing this was probably the last time I'd ever kiss the best girl in the world. She pulled me closer, and I took in her scent for once and for all. "I love you so much, Oliver Wood." She said, with her teary eyes.

We both took one last look at each other and then let go. She turned around to leave, and I just stared as she walked away, hoping I wasn't going to regret this decision ever.


	28. I Messed it Up

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

* * *

><p>I quietly opened the door to my house, and tiptoed inside. It was dark, and I didn't want to wake up Holly and Oliver – if he was still here.<p>

I headed straight for the kitchen and looked around. One of my frying pans was out and there was mail scattered on the table. I picked up the envelopes and piled them up. I opened the refrigerator and saw nothing but milk. I really have to go grocery shopping soon. Maybe Oliver and Holly and I could all go together, like a family.

My heart was leaping in joy. I couldn't believe Oliver was going to stay with us. It was just so surreal. I took the milk carton and opened it. I found a glass and was starting to pour the milk when Oliver came in.

"That's expired," he said, referring to the milk.

"No, it's not. I just bought it," I said, but looked at the expiration date anyway. The milk had expired two weeks ago. "Oh, never mind." I put down the milk and tried to contain my smile.

"How's your mother?" Oliver asked.

My smile immediately turned upside down. "Mother passed away," I quietly said. I pulled out a chair and sat down, settling things in.

"Oh, Irina, I'm sorry." Oliver walked over to me. He brushed my hair and I hid my face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I…I just feel so guilty. Holly never even got to meet her." I said, starting to cry. "I'm so selfish! I only thought about how my mother affected me; I didn't even think about Holly!"

"Shhh, it's okay, Irina. I'm sure Holly would understand. Don't you have pictures of your Mother? I know it's not the same, but there's still some sort of memory."

I looked at Oliver through my teary eyes, "I was so stubborn, Oliver. My mother was a wonderful woman, and I was blinded by my jealously and I never gave her a chance."

"Your mother must have been ecstatic to see you tonight," Oliver said. "As a mother yourself, you should know what it feels like to have love from your daughter. And I'm sure, your mother understood your frustrations."

"Maybe, but I wish I could go back and change things. Change our relationship, you only get one mother, and I messed it up."

"At least you got to see her one last time," Oliver said. He hugged me tighter and I sobbed into his arms.

I don't know how long I was in his arms, but it felt so calming. He always made me feel safe and sure. Dear Merlin, I love this man so much.

"Where's Holly?" I asked, wiping away the tears.

"She's asleep. Irina, you really need to go grocery shopping. There's absolutely nothing in the refrigerator."

"I'll go tomorrow morning. I'm so tired, what time is it?" I asked, taking off my shirt.

"It's one-thirty. Why are you taking off your shirt?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm feeling really warm. Oh stop Oliver, it's not like you've never seen me in a bra."

"At least wear a shirt,"

"Oh grow up," I muttered. I headed over to the freezer and stuck my head in. I closed my eyes and let the cool air onto my face.

I could hear Oliver shuffling things around, probably cleaning up. I felt so happy that he was still here. Oliver, Holly and I can finally be together. I hope I don't mess this up.

"Irina," Oliver started. He walked over to me and put his hand on my back. I got my head out of the freezer and looked at him. "What is this?" He handed me an envelope.

It was a letter from my Doctor Johannesburg. How did Oliver know about this? "What's wrong with your brain?"

"Nothing! What the hell Oliver! Why are you going through my stuff?" I shouted. I ran over to the table full of the other letters. I picked them up and threw them in the trash.

"Irina! Why haven't you gone to the doctor? What if it's something serious? Why'd you get a brain scan! Irina! Stop ignoring me!"

"Oliver, just leave it. Nothing is wrong with me." I said, putting my shirt back on. I headed upstairs to the bathroom. I was about to shut the door when he walked inside with me.

"Irina, please. We are finally together, and I don't want anything to stop us from being together. Please, go to the doctor, I don't want you to be sick or anything."

"Oliver," I sighed, as I pulled down my pants. I took a seat on the toilet and peed. "Nothing is wrong with me. I was getting these bad headaches and I went to the Doctor to check them out and then he fixed me. I'm better. He probably just wants to see how I'm doing now. I haven't gotten the headaches anymore."

"What if they come back?" Oliver asked worriedly.

I pulled my pants back up and flushed. "If you keep talking, they might come back." I told him, getting annoyed.

"Irina, don't joke about things like this. What if you have-" I quickly turned the shower on and pushed him inside. I started to laugh at the look on his face. Shock.

"Oliver, you look so hot when you're wet," I winked at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Finally, he shut up.


	29. Katy

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of brushing my teeth, when I suddenly remembered Katy. Ugh. Thinking of Katy wasn't a great way to start my morning. I quickly cleaned my mouth and went to my room. Oliver was sleeping soundly in my bed, and I smiled at the thought of last night. We had fallen asleep together, which was something I didn't really noticed I missed. It was a calming and sweet feeling, just sleeping next to Oliver. His body heat against mine, made me feel like I was finally home. Oh Merlin, I loved this fool way too much.<p>

That's why I have to end this Katy business right now.

I changed out of my pajamas into a nice summer dress. It was light lavender floral printed dress. I put on my black flats and applied some light makeup. I gave Oliver a gentle kiss on the cheek and went to Holly's room. I took out a piece of paper and one of Holly's pens and wrote a note.

_Holly dear,_

_ Ask Oliver to take you out for breakfast. Mama has some business to take care of. I will come home soon. _

_Love, Mama_

I gave Holly a kiss on her cheek as well and then headed downstairs. I need to settle things with Katy.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Katy's door about three times. I stood there trying to remember what I would say to her. Hey Katy, I know we hate each other's guts and all, but Oliver is with me now and uh bye?<p>

Right. Let's see how that would work out.

Maybe she went to work? I mean there's school on Saturday right? No you idiot.

Oh Merlin.

What the hell am I going to do? I just ruined her life. Poor girl spent seven years with Oliver, hoping to get married and have his children, but no. Oliver ended up with me, his dysfunctional ex-girlfriend who had his kid. Shit. What the fuck have I done?

Turning around to leave, I heard the door open.

"You." I turned to see Katy looking as horrible as a woman could ever look. Her hair was tangled up, as if she hadn't brushed it in years. Her eyes were bloodshot red, with snot all over face. She looked pretty pale and it honestly looked like she had risen from the dead.

"Uh, hi Katy." I muttered. "You look great."

"You ruined my life you slut bitch." She said through gritted teeth.

"Um, I think I'll come back another day." I said, backing away from her. I knew she was going to probably kill me today. Shit, why didn't I bring my wand?

"NO! We have to settle this once and for all!" She screamed, and pulled me in. She slammed me against the floor, with her wand pointed to my neck.

Oh shit, oh shit.

"Katy, calm down. Let me explain," I said, panicking.

"No. I'm so done with you Irina. You messed everything up. If it weren't for you, then things between Oliver and I would have been perfect. We would have been married by now, but you come in here with your slut face destroying me!" She kicked me once in the stomach, making me scream.

Oh merlin! Shit she can sure kick!

"I have never done anything horrible in my life, what did I do to deserve this?" She kicked me again. "All I wanted was just to be with Oliver. Oh why me?" She stomped her foot against my stomach.

I tried to breathe, but her foot was crushing my lungs. Oh merlin, please help!

"You are nothing but trouble, Irina. You know, after you _ignored_ Oliver that summer of 6th year, it took me forever to heal him! You know how much work it took? To listen to countless days of him moaning over your and your stupidity! I didn't even know you then, and I hated you so much! How the hell did such a great guy like him end up with you?!" She pushed harder into my lungs.

"He's…" I tried to speak, but it was hard enough to breathe.

"Oh shut up. I don't want to hear from you. After I'm done with you, I'm going to get your disgusting lovechild as well. Then there will be nothing stopping Oliver and I."

That was it.

I don't know what overcame me, but there was this strength that had made its way into me. I kicked Katy's back with my leg, and pushed her off of me. I was suddenly straddling her body, and my hands were choking her neck.

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN HOLLY!" I screamed. I could feel her breathing slowly stopping. Her hands were clawing at my face, but I just saw red. I couldn't think straight.

"Let me go!" she managed to shout.

"You can kill me, Oliver, the whole fucking world, I don't give a shit. But you even _think _about hurting my child and I will slaughter you into a million pieces and burn you until there is nothing but your dead ashes." I threatened her.

Her stupid eyes were slowly dimming out and I let go of her scrawny neck. I could see the prints of my fingers wrapped around her neck still on. She gasped for air and stood up.

"Now listen here, you selfish bitch," I said while straightening out my outfit. "Oliver and I are together. Holly is _our_ child. What happened between you and Oliver was sad, and I'm sorry. But I didn't force Oliver to be with me, he _chose_ to be with me. I don't even understand why he would, we hardly get along, but I guess we somehow love each other- even after all these years." I looked at her, her pale face now red, and smirked. "Red suits you, Katy." I opened the front door. "Leave us alone. For once, we can actually be a family. I think it's time for you to find yours." And slammed the door shut.


	30. Mother Knows Best

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Thirty:

Oliver Wood

* * *

><p>"Hi Mother, can you please take care of Holly for me while I run an errand?" I asked. My mother looked at me confused.<p>

"Sure Oliver honey, but where's Irina? It's not my weekend to see Holly," Mother looked at Holly and smiled. "But I don't mind seeing my grand baby early! Come in sweetie."

Holly ran inside to the kitchen and shouted, "Brownies! Yum!"

"Thanks, I'll be back to pick her up soon." I turned around to leave, when my mother pulled my shirt.

"Now, what are you up to Oliver? Where's Irina? Is everything okay?" Mother bombarded me with questions.

I nodded my head, "Everything is fine, I just need to go do something."

"Why couldn't you take Holly? And where is Irina?

"Irina had some business to take care of, as well as I."

"What business Oliver? Merlin, just tell me!" I looked at my mother, hesitant and then decided to tell her. Mother knows best right?

I checked to make sure Holly wasn't within distance and pulled my mother closer. "Irina's been getting mail from a doctor and she's been ignoring it. The letters said something about her brain scan and I need to go find out what it is."

"Oliver, that is a bad idea. It is none of your concern," Mother scolded.

"It _is_ my concern! Especially now, since we've gotten back together."

"What? You're back together, officially?"

I smiled, "Yeah, pretty much."

Mother had the biggest grin on her face, which then suddenly turned into a frown. "What about Katy?"

"I…I ended things with Katy." I said solemnly. "She deserves better."

Mother sighed. "I knew the moment Irina came back into your life, the Katy chapter ended." She hugged me. "Katy's a good girl, but Irina's the one. It was eventually meant to be." She squeezed my arm and let go.

"Thanks Mother, well I'm going to go now. Take good care of Holly until I come back."

"Of course Oliver."

* * *

><p>I walked into the hospital and went to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, but is Doctor Johannesburg in?" I asked a nurse with red hair.<p>

"Yes, but only for patients with appointments," She replied back. She looked up from the papers she was filling out and gasped. "Oh my Merlin! You're Oliver Wood!"

I grinned. "Why yes, yes I am."

"Oh my, you've changed so much."

"Uh, thanks, um," I looked at her nametag, which said Natalie. "Natalie?"

"Yeah, I'm Natalie, I was in your class for Transfiguration at Hogwarts?"

"What? You're the girl with the glasses! Wow, you look…" I looked back at her red hair. "Different."

"Yeah, well life changes people, for me it was physically." She laughed and I smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good, good. What about you?"

"Um, I'm a coach for a little league Quidditch. How did you become a nurse?"

Natalie had a mournful look on her face. "Well, um, someone inspired me to work in this field and so here I am." She bit her lip and looked down. She shuffled a few papers around and then looked back up. "So, um, yeah, do you have an appointment with Doctor Johannesburg?

"No, actually I need to meet with him because of my…wife."

"Oh, really? What's her name?"

"Irina Labelle."

Natalie frowned. "Oh, Irina. You guys are still together?"

"Well, we just got back together. Doctor Johannesburg sent her mail from a long time regarding a brain scan and as the stubborn woman she is, she refuses to come. So, I came instead. Can I please see Dr. Johannesburg?"

"I'm sorry Oliver, but everything is confidential between patient and doctor."

"Please, Natalie, we have a child together and I want to make sure everything is okay with the mother of my child."

"You have a child?" Natalie asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, a baby girl named Holly."

"Wow, she must be beautiful since you're so handsome, and ugh, Irina was gorgeous. Please tell me she gained like ten pounds, it will make me feel better."

"Um, yes she did."

"That girl was the most beautiful girl in the whole school. All the boys wanted her and all the girls wanted to be her. It's just ridiculous how we all wanted the girl with so many flaws. Not so smart academically, an okay Quidditch player and she ate so much that I'm glad her weight caught up to her. No offense, but she kind of deserves it."

I tried to hold back my argument, and nodded my head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, is Doctor-"

"Oliver I told you, it's confidential. I can't do-Oh hello Doctor Johannesburg, how are you today?"

A bald overweight man with glasses walked by. "Busy Natalie. I'll talk to you soon."

"Dr. Johannesburg! I need to talk to you." I quickly followed the Doctor into his office. "My name is Oliver Wood-"

"Mr. Wood, please make an appointment with me. I need to visit my other patients." Dr. Johannesburg said. He grabbed a bunch of folders and headed back to the nurses' station.

"Irina, Irina Labelle. She's one of your patients right? I'm here because you've sent mail to her, which she's ignored and I want to know what is up with the brain scan."

The Doctor stopped and turned to look at me. "Irina, brain scan. That girl. I thought she died by now since she hadn't come in. Who are you? Her husband?"

"Yes, I am. So what did the brain scan say?"

Doctor. and I shook hands and he led me towards his office. "I've been meaning to go over to see Irina but I literally never leave the hospital." He sat down on his chair and I sat down as well.

"She's such a stubborn woman, I've been trying to get her to come."

Doctor took out a folder that was labeled with Irina Labelle. He opened it and it there was a bunch of black and white pictures of a brain. He pushed one towards me. "Irina has a brain tumor."

My heart stopped beating.


	31. This Must be a Record

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Thirty-One:

* * *

><p>I opened my front door and crumpled down to the floor. I was completely worn out. That fight with Katy took out all my energy! I lied on the cool floor, breathing in and out, just relaxing my mind. After a while, I stood up and looked at my reflection in the long mirror near the coat hangers.<p>

My hair was such a mess! The top of my dress was a bit ripped and my make up was all over my face. Oh, I have to clean up before Oliver sees this. I make my way upstairs to the bathroom, but make a stop to Holly's room, curious as to why she hadn't woken up yet. I opened her door and see her bed, unmade and empty.

"Holly?" I questioned, looking around. I ran into my room to check for Oliver. He wasn't there. Hmmm, they both must have gone out together. I wonder where they went? I went into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I might as well shower.

The warm shower felt so good against my skin. I felt so refreshed and looked at the bathtub. This bathtub was were I pushed Holly out of me. This bathtub was where I made my first decision as a mother. I can't believe it's been seven years since then.

It's incredible how life can change in an instant. One moment I'm a teenager. The next I'm a teenage mother. And then I'm a mother of a seven year old. I can't ever understand how it even happened.

And Oliver. I'm so happy he's back in my life. I didn't even realized how much I missed him until he came back. And I thought I could do everything on my own, but Merlin knew best, I needed Oliver. We were always meant to be.

I wrapped myself in a towel and headed into my room. I was in the middle of applying some lotion to my legs when Oliver walked in.

"Irina!" Oliver exclaimed. "You're back."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry I left so early, I had to take care of someone-er I mean something. Where's Holly?"

"Holly's at my parent's."

"Why is she there? They're supposed to see her next week." I said, getting up, worried. "Why is Holly there?"

"We need to talk Irina."

I suddenly had a bad feeling. That phrase never ever sounds good.

"About what? What did you have to talk about with me that you had to leave _my _child at your mother's house?!" I said, getting angry. I don't know why I was so upset.

"You mean _our _daughter, Irina. Holly's mine too,"

"Um, no not really. I have more of a hold on her since, you know, I bore her for 9 months and she came out of my vagina and I took care of her all her life."

"Well, I would have taken care of her too, if you know, you gave me the fucking chance to."

"Oh yeah Oliver? Like you could take care of a baby?! You were a seventeen year old boy who could barely take care of yourself!"

"You were a seventeen year old girl! I'm sure if you could have done it, I would have done it way better!"

"Why are you screaming at me Wood?!"

"Because you started it Labelle! You're getting defensive over something that isn't worth get-"

"Well that's what I do Wood! I yell and I get upset and if you can't fucking deal with it, get the fuck out!"

Oliver was about to say something when he held himself back. He took a big deep breath and then closed his eyes. "Irina, can you please stop pushing me away? You're always pushing me away and I always come back, so can we stop with these games? I love you Irina, and I want to be here with you. No, I _need_ to be here with you."

I looked at Oliver, really looked at him. His brown hair was getting shaggy and his eyes looked so tired.

"I'm sorry Oliver. I just, it's just…I don't know why I'm like this. I'm sorry."

Oliver faintly smiled. "Did you just apologize? I think this must be a record."

I smiled. "Oh shut up!" I picked up and threw my lotion bottle at him.

He caught it easily and then placed it down on the table. He opened the drawers and pulled out some clothes.

"Irina, I truly do love you and I care so much about you that I think it's unhealthy."

"Well, you should go to the doctor then Oliver, you can get a heart attack," I said jokingly.

He looked straight at me, conflicted. "I uh, did go to the doctor."

My heart started to beat fast. "You did?! Oliver, are you okay?!" I exclaimed, putting on my clothes fast. I walked over to him and held his arms. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Irina. But, um," He paused, looking like he was trying to reword things in his head.

"Tell me Oliver. What's wrong?" I asked panicking.

"I saw Doctor Johannesburg and um,"

"Johannesburg?" Why did that name sound familiar? "Doctor Johannesburg? But he's my doctor…" I pulled away from Oliver.

"Irina,"

"Why did you see my doctor?"

"Because you wouldn't see him and I saw the mail and the brain scan…"

"Oliver! How dare you! That's personal!" I shouted.

"Irina! You've got a fucking brain tumor! It's not personal! It's deadly!"

"Brain tumor?"

Oliver started to cry. "Yes, brain tumor Irina. You've got a tumor in your brain. And there's not much to do, since you haven't gone to the doctor and gotten the proper treatment, it's gotten worse. The doctor said you wouldn't have long to live."

I slowly sat down on my bed and wrapped my arms around myself. Brain tumor. Oh fuck Merlin.


	32. Well, Isn't That Shitty

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter Thirty-Two:

* * *

><p>"Well, what do you want me to do now Irina? There's not much I can do. You should have come immediately when I asked you to before."<p>

"Well, after our last meeting, Doctor, I didn't think it was wise to seek your help, after what you asked for."

"All I wanted to do was help you, Irina." Doctor Johannesburg said looking down at my file.

"You wanted to sleep with me, I don't think that's really helping, considering I had given birth."

Doctor Johannesburg sighed, "I didn't want to just sleep with you. I wanted to be with you, Irina."

"You were trying to take advantage of me. I was so vulnerable."

"I didn't want you to be hurt by dirty old men,"

"Well luckily I didn't get involved with you then." I muttered. "So, there's really nothing I can do to save myself?"

He shook his head. "I wish, but it's too late now. Judging from the brain scan, the tumor has taken over half of your brain. Within a few months, you'll be tied up to an IV, trying to breathe your last few breaths."

"Thanks for the optimism, Doctor." I said, rolling my eyes as I stood up. "Thanks for nothing."

"Irina! Don't leave yet, not while I still have you."

"You never had me Doctor-"

"Jack, please. My name is Jack." Doctor pleaded. "Let's spend the last few moments we have together."

I glared at him. "I'd rather spend my last moments alone than with you, _Doctor_."

As I was about to walk out, Doctor Johannesburg stood up and quickly grabbed my arm. "That man, Wood, he's the father of your child isn't he?"

I shook his grip off of my arm. "Why is that any of your concern?"

"I saw the resemblance." He looked into my eyes. "What will you do now?"

"Oh, don't act like you care what I do. Goodbye."

I slammed the door on my way out of the Doctor's office, holding my head. I just got a splitting headache.

_Within a few months, you'll be tied up to an IV, trying to breathe your last few breaths. _

What am I to do now?

* * *

><p>I lay in my bed, thinking. Thinking about my life. Thinking about everything- from my childhood, to my mother, to Connor, to Hogwarts, Oliver, stupid Katy, Holly, everyone in my life. All the fighting I've ever done in my life, lead up to this? Me dying from a fucking brain tumor? Well, isn't that shitty.<p>

"Irina?" Oliver knocked softly on the door. "Can I come in?"

I looked at the lovely man, his amber eyes I had fallen in love with, his Scottish accent that would send rushes through my body, that hair of his, I would hold onto while he fucked me, damn, how did this beautiful man love me? What possessed him to be in love with me? When all we did was fight and break each other, yet he was always in my mind and heart, and he was here, always caring about a selfish woman like me. I will never understand how I deserved him.

"Of course Oliver." I said, as I patted the spot next to me on the bed.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. I closed my eyes as I took in his scent.

"A man."

"A man? Who?" I heard the confusion in his voice.

I smiled. "A stupid fool who for some reason won't stop loving me after all the shit I put him through." I opened my eyes as I looked at his face.

"I love the shit you put me through," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry Oliver. I wish I could change everything, but I can't. All I could do is say sorry for everything I did to you." I pulled him close. "I don't deserve you."

"And I don't deserve you, but here we are, Irina. After all these years, after all that we've been through, here we are. Now, here, together." He kissed my forehead.

"The doctor says I have a few months. What am I going to do?"

Oliver held me tighter. "Shhh, let's not think about how many months you have, just think about what we can do."

"I have done nothing with my life. Nothing." I whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"All I ever did was destroy things Oliver. I destroyed my mother's life, my life, yours, and everyone around me. I didn't make any contributions to the world, and I didn't do anything for Holly. Oh Merlin, how is Holly going to live without me? She's so young, how is she going to grow up without a mother? How am I supposed to break the news for her? See! I'm even going to destroy Holly!" I bit my lip from crying.

"What the hell do you mean you've destroyed things? You didn't destroy anyone's life Irina. You've made impacts, and Holly is the best contribution to the world." Oliver's finger touched my lip. I saw blood on his finger. I didn't realize I had bit hard to the point of bleeding. "Holly thinks of the world of you, Irina. You're her mother, and you could never destroy her."

"Oliver, when I die, you need to take care of her. I trust you, and if anything ever happens to her, I'm going to kill you. I will come back from the grave and-"

"Irina, when will you get through your thick skull that Holly means as much to me as she does to you? She's my baby girl, my blood. She's got parts of me in her, parts of you in her. I'd rather be dead than let anything ever hurt her. "

"You solemnly swear Oliver Wood?" I asked, raising my pinky.

He locked his pinky with mine. "Solemnly swear."


End file.
